Soul Mate: Bella's Life As A Cullen
by danielleanne
Summary: Bella and Edward have been through hell and back but nobody told them they were taking another trip.Faulty wedding plans,maniacal Volturi & just plain old bad luck.Read on as they overcome disaster after disaster.This is Bella's new life.Set after Eclipse
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: This is my firs Twilight Fanfic. It's my own version for Breaking Dawn. I hope you like it!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Characters except for my own OC's.**_

Bella

I walked up slowly towards our front door thinking about what might happen once I've told Charlie about my decision to marry Edward. I played several scenarios over and over again in my head. I wish I'd asked Alice to see what would happen when I finally told Charlie.

"Bells? Is that you?" I heard Charlie call from the living room as I entered the door. Edward had told me that he was in a good mood; possibly because one of his teams one a game.

"Yeah, dad, it's me." I stepped into the living room to find him seated on his favorite chair watching a game of hockey on the TV. "Dad I need to talk to you about something."

He turned to face me with a confused look that quickly turned into realization. He knew what was coming. He had sensed it the day he talked to me about telling him if I was planning on doing anything before telling him.

"I think I know what this is about Bella." He straightened himself on his chair and gestured for me to sit down on the couch. I sat down and faced him and mustered up every ounce of courage that I had to tell him straight on.

"I'm not sorry about this decision, nor will I ever be," I started. "I love Edward more than anything in this world and I've realized that no matter what has happened in the past, he will never leave my side ever again. I hope you will be happy with my decision, if not I pray that you will accept it." I couldn't get the words out but it was clear what I was talking about.

"Are you pregnant Bells?" I blushed at Charlie's assumption but I never let my eyes stray from his face.

"Of course not, dad! I expected that reaction from mom but you?" He chuckled morosely at my reply and went back to being serious.

"I just want you to be happy Bella. You're my only daughter and even though I haven't been much of a father throughout your life, I love you so much. I hope you are sure of your decision and that Edward will make you happier than I've seen you these past few months." Charlie was crying now. I've never seen him this way. I thought that maybe the last time he cried was when Renee left him all those years ago. It broke my heart seeing him like this.

"I've never been so sure of anything my entire life. I'm so happy that you will accept me and Edward. I want nothing more than to have you walk me down the aisle and give my hand to him because you are the only one who owned it before Edward came into my life." I stood up and walked over to Charlie as he nodded and stood up also. I hugged him with all my might knowing that this would be one of the few times I will get to do so before Edward changed me.

"You've grown up so fast these past few years. I love you my beautiful, loving daughter." Charlie and I held on to each other like that for almost half an hour while crying before letting go. He sniffed and wiped his eyes with his sleeve after he let me go.

"I think it's time you told your mother." I nodded as he sat back down and watched one of his games. I walked over to our phone dreading what would come next once I heard Renee's voice on the other line. I picked up the receiver and dialed Renee's home phone number. It was only 9 at Jacksonville so I had no doubt that they were still up. After three rings a male voice answered on the other end of the line.

"Hey, Phil, it's Bella."

"I'll get your mom." I could hear him calling my mother. I wondered what she was doing. I hoped that her reaction would be a bit closer to Charlie's so I wouldn't have any more problems.

"Yes, Bella?" I felt relieved to hear that she was in a good mood. I felt guilty that I might be the reason for spoiling it.

"Hi mom," My voice was cracking. I hoped that I would have had as much composure as I had when I talked to Charlie.

"What's wrong, Bells? Is there a problem?"

"No mom. Completely the opposite." I breathed in as I got ready to tell her the news. "Mom do you remember how you said you noticed how much Edward and I felt for each other?"

"Bella don't…" This was harder than I expected so I cut her off.

"Edward has asked me to marry him and I said yes." There was only silence on the other end. "I know how you feel about this mom, but I am not you and Edward is not Charlie. We love each other very much and I believe that we are making the right decision. I'm not pregnant or anything. We just love each other so much that we have no reason to wait anymore." I waited for her reply and heard her sigh deeply.

"But Bella, you're so young. You just turned eighteen and have so much more ahead of you."

"I see Edward ahead of me. I see our future and I know that it will be great. I'm old enough to know that this is the right decision and it would make me even happier to know that you give us your blessing." Even if Renee was thousands of miles away form me I could feel her pain.

"Nothing would make me happier than to see you happy Bella. I give you my blessing." With that, I started to cry silently while I held the phone and I knew that Renee was doing the same. "I love you Bella."

"I love you too mom. I'll call you again about the wedding arrangements." We said our goodbyes and hung up. I was relieved to know that the hard part was over. I was ready to be Mrs. Edward Masen Cullen. I was happier than I have ever felt.

I cleaned up a bit in the kitchen and said goodnight to Charlie. I knew that by the time he was asleep Edward would be waiting for me in my room. I took a shower and dressed in my night clothes so I wouldn't have to leave Edward later to have one of the few human moments I had left. I heard Charlie scuffling downstairs and go up to his room. After ten minutes or so I peeked outside my room to hear Charlie snoring soundly next door. I turned around and saw my loving fiancée lying down on my bed with his arms propped up behind his head.

"Took you long enough," I giggled as I snuggled next to his cold body. I was actually used to the cold now. It was actually more comforting than the warmth. Still Edward would not allow me to sleep directly beside him for fear of me catching a cold or pneumonia.

"How was your talk with Renee?" he asked me in that smooth velvet voice that never failed to soothe me.

"I'm assuming that you heard everything with Charlie?" I asked raising my eyebrow. He just shrugged and grinned that crooked smile of his. "Well, Renee was a bit apprehensive at first but soon realized that there is nothing that will stop me from being your wife."

"I'm glad that you're happy, Bella. I wouldn't know what to do if either of them had disagreed to what I asked you."

"Well, it's a good thing that they gave us their blessing now, isn't it?" I smiled up at my soon-to-be husband knowing that he felt the exact same way that I did. He gently pulled my face to his and kissed me the way he always did. Soft and gentle but filled with so much love that I still couldn't believe he was capable of giving me.

"Why are you so adamant about not breathing knowing that you are still human?" He chuckled lightly as I realized that I was indeed holding my breath.

"It's because you dazzle me with not only with the way you look at me but with your kisses as well." He rolled his eyes still not believing that he was capable of dazzling me.

"You have no idea how much you amaze me Bella Swan. I love you."

"I love you too." He took the blanket and put it between us so I wouldn't have to feel his cold skin. He rested his head next to mine and hummed my lullaby as I drifted off to sleep dreaming of him the whole time.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to see Edward in my rocking chair reading a book. He looked up and smiled at me as I rubbed my eyes. I still couldn't believe that I wasn't dreaming. It was a beautiful Saturday morning even without the sun shining down on Forks. Everyday was beautiful as long as Edward was in my life.

"Charlie's coming up. He has something to ask you. I'll be back after he leaves" I couldn't suppress a pout as I watched my fiancée disappear right before my eyes. I didn't even get a chance to kiss or hug him. I heard Charlie knock and called for him to come in. He poked his head in and looked over at me.

"Bells, did I wake you?" He looked a little unsure of himself and made me wonder what he was going to ask. I shook my head and gestured for him to come in.

"I wondered if you could ask Edward to stop by later. I want to talk to him about some stuff."

"Okay, dad, but be nice!" I waved a finger at him playfully. He chuckled at me and left the room. I listened intently to make sure that Charlie had left for the station already. I turned towards my rocking chair and put my hands on my hips.

"Do you have any idea what he has in store for you?" My darling Edward finally appeared once again in front of me and grinned wickedly as he sensed my anxiety about his and Charlie's conversation later. He stood up and walked over to me and planted a cool kiss on my forehead.

"Nothing to worry about, Bella. He's just making sure he'll give me the father-of-the-bride talk. It's nothing bad." I sighed in relief knowing that Charlie wasn't planning on making Edward change his mind.

"Well, I better get dressed. Alice needs me for the wedding preparations." Edward nodded and waited for me patiently as I showered and changed my clothes.

We arrived at the Cullen's home to find Alice waiting for me on the porch. It was obvious how excited she was judging from the fact that she was ready to jump out of her skin any minute. I saw Jasper sitting down on one of the wicker chairs as he looked intently at Alice, probably trying to shoot waves of calm her way. I looked at Edward as we drove in and saw that he was once again grinning at something Alice was thinking.

"Please tell me what she has planned. I'm starting to feel scared just looking at her." Edward chuckled lightly and rubbed my hand to relax me.

"I'm sorry, darling, but I can't understand Alice's thoughts because she's thinking of all your plans simultaneously." I groaned as we got out of the car while Alice bounced up and down to greet me. She kissed my cheek lightly and pulled me into a hug.

"Thank you so much for letting me plan the wedding! Come now, we have so much to do!" I looked at Edward one last time because I knew I wouldn't be able to see him for a few more hours. Alice pulled me inside while we left Edward and Jasper to talk.

"First of all we have to decide on the guest list," Alice led me to the kitchen and pulled out a thick pad of paper from a drawer beside the door.

"Alice, I told you I just want close friends and family to be there," I grumbled.

"I know, Bella, but we have to know exactly who will be coming or else I won't be able to decide on how to decorate the yard." We had decided on having the wedding here at the Cullen's. Alice was opposed to the idea because since I was human and still had my friends, she wanted to have each and every one of them even the ones from Phoenix to attend.

"So, I think I've got our schedule all figured out. You get off easily today because we have to plan everything. First, there's the matter of the dress. We have to fly out to New York to talk to your designer. I've called Vera Wang's office…"

"Hold up!" I exclaimed. "Who's Vera Wang?" Alice looked at me like I had swallowed a cow or something.

"You poor thing, you don't know who she is? Tsk, tsk." Alice didn't even answer my question but continued to scribble stuff down on her notepad. "Anyway, she's not available so I called Amsale. They have a store in Seattle but I want nothing but the best for you so we're going to the Flagship office in New York."

"No, Alice! I don't want to travel across the country for a dress that I'm only gonna wear once!"

"But Bella, this is your first official wedding! Don't you trust me enough to make the happiest day of your life to be perfect?" Alice was laying out the guilt trip on me again. I thought hard about the day when I would finally say no to her.

"Fine, but I don't want to stay overnight." I finally conceded because I knew that I wasn't going to win any more arguments with Alice. I barely had her agree to make the guest list as short as possible. Alice smiled smugly and scribbled down some numbers and letters I couldn't determine.

"So have you and Edward decided on your entourage?"

"What entourage?" Alice just rolled her eyes and wrote furiously on the notepad again. "You know, Bella. The bridesmaids, groomsmen, flower girls, ring bearers, ushers."

"We won't need ushers Alice. I'll talk to Edward later about that." She nodded and put a check on what she wrote earlier. So, she was making a checklist. We talked about caterers, flowers, theme and motifs. Every time I had an idea Alice would counter it with a much better yet more ostentatious idea. I finally surrendered when we got to place settings because I was getting exhausted with all the debates we were having. I didn't realize it was already lunch. Alice had kept me away from Edward long enough. I needed to see him to take my mind off all these plans.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Stephenie Meyer's characters. No copyright infringement intended. Please don't sue.**_

I found Edward in his room listening to his CD collection on his headphones. His eyes were closed and it was obvious it was on full blast or else Edward would have noticed I was coming even before I stepped on the stairs. I walked quietly towards him and threw myself at him. Bad idea. It wasn't easy having a boyfriend with a literally rock-hard body.

"Bella! What on earth are you doing?" I sat up rubbing my sides which took a huge blow from the impact.

"Sorry, I forgot you weren't human," I replied meekly. Edward lightly touched the parts where I hit myself with him. He rested his hands on the spot to soothe the bruises with his ice-cold hands. He chuckled lightly as I winced. "Oh, so my pain is quite humorous to you, is it now?"

"No, I was just musing about how I will miss your little accidents when you become a vampire," I glared at him trying to make him feel bad but it backfired because he suddenly decided to dazzle me with his crooked smile and smoldering eyes. I shook my head and snapped back to reality.

"Anyway, I came up here to talk to you about some arrangements for the wedding."

"Is Alice rubbing off on you, darling? I never thought I'd see the day you'd actually join in on her excitement, although I am thrilled that you're finally caving in."

"Sorry to disappoint but this is the only detail that I am willing to handle. We have to decide on our entourage."

"Well, I've already decided on mine, what about you?" Edward started twirling his hands on my hair which made me forget what we were talking about for a second.

"Stop that Edward! I can't concentrate with you touching me when we are discussing serious topics. So, who are yours?" He chuckled as he let go of me and sat up straight.

"Well, Carlisle is my best man, while Jasper and Emmett will be the groomsmen."

"Yours was easy," I sighed. "I already know that Alice will be my maid-of-honor with Esme and Angela as bridesmaids but I would really love it if Rosalie would be one also."

"Why don't you ask her then?" It pained me so much that Edward had such faith in me. I wouldn't know what would happen to me of I didn't have his wonderful support.

"I'm afraid she'll turn me down," I frowned as I snuggled up beside him.

"Why don't you ask Alice what her decision is?" Edward suggested.

"No, I don't want to do that. I'd rather hear it from her myself."

"Then it's decided then. You will ask Rosalie now. I think she's with Emmett in the garage fixing his jeep." I groaned as I stood up to leave my Edward once again.

"Please don't move from that spot. I'll be back as soon as I can so we can catch up on all this time we're apart." He smiled as which gave me a big boost of confidence. I left the room after I blew him a kiss quickly walking towards the garage where Rosalie and Emmett were tinkering with his jeep.

I found Emmett holding a toolbox passing Rosalie what she needed as she called for them under the jeep. Emmett looked up and smiled at me. I heard Rosalie snort below the jeep, probably because she smelled me all the way from the porch.

"Whatcha doin' here Bella?" Emmett asked as he passed Rosalie a wrench.

"I'd like to talk to Rosalie if it's all right with her." I heard something hard hit the jeep from underneath and saw Rosalie crawling out from under it while rubbing her forehead. Emmett put down the toolbox and went outside the garage to wait to be called back.

"What is it that you need Bella?" she asked dryly.

"I know we haven't been exactly getting along and I know you are opposed to my decision to become one of you, but I was hoping that will all change after…" I trailed off not wanting to anger her by mentioning the change.

"I stand by my opinion Bella. It's your decision but I never said I had to like it." She wiped her hands with the grease rag as she stared me down.

"Well, what I really wanted to ask you was…if it's okay with you… I mean I don't know if you'll agree but…"

"Spit it out, Bella." I could see she was growing impatient so I sucked in a breath and fired away.

"I want you to be one of my bridesmaids." Rosalie's jaw dropped as I said this and it had been a whole minute before she even reacted.

"But after I…and then with Edward… in Italy…I didn't…"

"Please just say yes," I pleaded.

"Of course Bella," answered Rosalie. She stood there with her golden eyes glowing and I was sure that she would have been crying if she could.

"I'm glad you said yes. I wouldn't have had the wedding any other way without my new family standing beside me. Rosalie walked closer and gently put her arms around me and hugged me as lightly as she could.

"Thank you," she whispered as she let go. I nodded and walked out of the garage. Emmett was there waiting and smiled down at me.

"That was sweet of you, Bella. I know Rosie loves you for it. We all do." He picked me up and hugged me as well only a bit rougher than Rose did.

"Can't breathe, Em!" I gasped as he let go. He chuckled and went back inside the garage. I smiled as I walked back to the house. Everything was perfect for now. I wished with all my heart that it would be forever.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Stephenie Meyer's characters. No copyright infringement intended. Please don't sue.**_

"Bella, wake up!" I jumped out of my sleep as soon as Alice yanked off my blanket. I rubbed my eyes thinking that this was some sort of nightmare because Alice was sporting her sinister grin. The one she always wears when she's planning another shopping spree or a round of Bella's makeovers.

"What is that you're wearing?" asked Alice as she scrunched up her nose. I looked myself over and pulled on my holey shirt looking for whatever it is Alice found disappointing.

"My pajamas?" I ventured. Alice just shook her head as she started to comb my closte for some clothes for me to wear.

"Go brush your teeth and take a shower," commanded Alice. "We're running late as it is!"

"Late for what?" I asked as I stood up to make the bed. "Where's Edward?" I suddeny realized that I didn't wake up beside him. I felt a bit panicked but mostly annoyed.

"He's downstairs talking to Charlie," answered Alice as she continued to throw my clothes all over the room.

"Do you know what they're talking about?" I asked curiously while I picked up the scattered clothing.

"I'll tell you once you're dressed and ready to go!" chided Alice. I pouted as I grabbed a towel and my bathrobe and went to shower. After I had my human moment, I returned to my room to find it cleaner than I've ever made it. I found that Alice had laid out the outfit that she bought for me last month on one of her shopping trips.

I got dressed and went downstairs and found Edward, Alice and Charlie talking over the kitchen counter. Charlie looked up and smiled at me as I went over to them.

"Good morning, Bells!" greeted Charlie. "You didn't tell me you were going to New York today?" I slapped myself mentally as he said this. I forgot all about our plans to pick out our dresses.

"It kind of slipped my mind. I thought we were going later in the week." I said meekly.

"Well, Edward and I are going fishing tomorrow while you're gone for the weekend." Charlie announced proudly. My jaw dropped open and I looked at Edward to see if this was true. He nodded silently to confirm it. I was a little shocked that Charlie would make such a big gesture towards my fiancé. My mouth was still hanging open so Alice had to discreetly tap my chin to close it shut.

"We better get going, Bella. Our flight leaves in two hours," said Alice.

"I haven't packed yet!" I was deeply regretting why I forgot to check on Alice about our plans. Now we were going to be late and it would be all my fault.

"I've already got that covered," answered Alice. Good old Alice. She never comes unprepared.

"I'll see you tomorrow then, Chief Swan," said Edward. I bid Charlie goodbye then we went outside and hopped in Edward's Volvo.

"You're coming with us?" I asked Edward hopefully.

"No, Bella. I'm just driving you to our house so you can switch cars," answered Edward. I pouted all the way to the Cullen's where we would be picking up Rosalie.

Before we left, Edward took me aside to say our goodbyes. "Be careful out there, Bella." Edward said as he cupped my face in his hands.

"I can't make any promises," I joked. "Do you have any idea why Alice is still grinning? I doubt it's from all the excitement on my wedding dress."

"You'll see," replied Edward as he smiled that crooked grin of his. "Take care of yourself. I'll make sure Charlie's safe here in the West Coast."

"You do that. See you in a few days." I stood on my toes as I reached up to kiss Edward. He lovingly returned the kiss and reluctantly let go as soon as Alice honked the horn on her Porsche.

"Guess, it's time to go. I love you," I said.

"I love you too," replied Edward. He kissed me one last time before sending me off with my soon-to-be sisters.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Stephenie Meyer's characters. No copyright infringement intended. Please don't sue.**_

We boarded our plane in Seattle and spent most of the flight talking about what kind of dress I wanted. Alice and Rosalie had already agreed on what kind of dresses they wanted but I was adamant that they make it blue.

We arrived in New York a few hours later to find that the weather was in favor of the Cullen's. Although it was summer, there was still a fair amount of rain in the city. Alice had arranged for a car rental service but was disappointed to find that all that was left was a Cadillac SUV.

"Miss, I specifically made reservations for a Porsche!" Alice was fuming at the fcat that she won't be able to drive a fast car.

"I doubt that a Porsche would be suitable with the traffic jams here in the city," answered the receptionist. Before Alice could say anything else, I decided to cut her off.

"Does it have a tint?" I asked her nicely. She typed something in her computer and frowned at what she found.

"I'm afraid the only cars we have left have presidential tints. With the weather we have these days; it might be perceptibly dark while you're driving."

"That's perfect!" I said a little too enthusiastically. The receptionist gave me a funny look before handing me the claim stub. Alice grumpily signed the receipt while Rosalie just shrugged. Edward told me that she didn't like driving cars that she didn't fix up.

"She does have a point, Alice," I explained. "There's no point in speeding while we're trapped in gridlock." I was a bit relieved that we didn't get a Porsche. It might be nice to drive at a normal pace while we're here in New York. Alice just huffed all the way out front where a valet waited with our rental.

We still had two hours to spare until our appointment with the dressmaker so Alice and Rosalie decided to take me on a mobile sight-seeing trip. Alice drove while Rosalie pointed out some of the historical landmarks we passed. There are no better tour guides than the ones who were actually present when the landmarks were put up.

They took me out to lunch in one of the most expensive restaurants in Manhattan. We weren't exactly dressed to eat there since we were still wearing our travel clothes. With a little batting of her eyelashes, Rosalie got us the best table and service in the house. I felt a little sorry for them after because they had to eat their food so the waiters wouldn't be suspicious.

After lunch, Alice called the boutique to confirm our appointment. As soon as the secretary gave us the go signal, Alice revved up the SUV and sped towards the boutique.

"I can't see what dress you'll be picking, Bella, but I definitely saw the bridesmaids' and they're all fabulous!" chirped Alice as she parked in front of the boutique.

"Why can't you see mine?" I asked curiously as we hopped out of the car.

"Because you keep changing your mind," said Alice. "First I see you in a strapless gown, then you're wearing long sleeves and the last one was you in your underwear. What's that all about?"

"Sorry, I was imagining how to take care of my stage fright. I guess I sort of thought I'd be the one in my underwear instead of the guests." Alice and Rosalie laughed as Alice described her vision of me walking down the aisle in nothing but my bra and panties. I was actually really nervous about everything even thought I was so ready to marry Edward. I never realized how much I cared about the wedding until now. It is supposed to be the happiest day of our lives.

The boutique was part of a massive building that looked a hundred years old but inside it was a whole new era. The main theme of the place was an old rose color with lots of antiques, comfortable chairs and white flowers. The moment we walked in my eyes bulged and I even stopped breathing for a moment. If this was Amsale's boutique, I couldn't even picture what Vera Wang's boutique looked like, if she had one.

Almost everyone was busy but they accommodated all their clients. I saw that almost everyone here looked dressed to impress while we looked like your average Washington locals. Alice and Rosalie did not have much of a problem in that area because they would still look fabulous even if they were dressed in a potato sack.

We were greeted by a few fashion assistants who immediately served us with complementary iced teas. Alice and Rosalie had to decline their offer. I assumed they had had enough from our lunch.

"We're here for the Swan-Cullen appointment," announced Alice. One of the girls nodded and led us into a room which was probably the VIP room.

"How did you get them to even consider making my dress? I mean look at how sophisticated and posh this place is. Not that I'm saying your not, but I would expect that they don't usually let just anyone get an appointment." I was rambling again but I was so excited about today. I thought I'd be miserable the whole way but I really appreciate all the help and effort that my sisters are putting in on our wedding,

"Calm down, Bella." Rosalie chuckled.

"I just gave them my credit card number," explained Alice. "The moment they saw my credit limit, they even offered to fly us here in the company jet." I chuckled at the thought. If only these people knew how rich the Cullen's were, they would definitely agree with me that they could put Bill Gate's net worth to shame. We took our seats as we waited for our dressmaker to arrive. I was a little anxious and a bit scared to see who would be handling one of the most focal parts of my wedding. Suddenly the door burst open to reveal the person who would be taking care of me and my bridesmaids.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Stephenie Meyer's characters. No copyright infringement intended. Please don't sue.**_

"Sorry to keep you waiting ladies. Now where is the bride?" We all looked up to see my dressmaker, a tall, athletic, Mediterranean guy with an accent. I thought it sounded vaguely Spanish.

"Here she is!" piped up Alice as she pushed me up to stand. The guy looked me over and held my shoulders to turn me then he snapped his fingers loudly. A girl immediately appeared and handed him a tape measure.

"My name is Daniel Regolado. I will be your dressmaker, obviously. I assure you I am the best here in Amsale. The dress I'll make would make Jennifer Aniston's dress look like something off-the-rack." He said all this while taking my measurements without even bothering to write any of it down. I honestly didn't understand any of the words he said except for he's the best part.

"Wait," I said quickly. "Shouldn't I tell you how I want it first?" I regretted asking him because I thought he would be offended. Instead, he laughed boisterously and spun me around again.

"I suggest I hear you out and then you hear me out, kay?" I smiled and nodded. I think that this would be the perfect person to make my dress. "What do you have in mind?" He asked me.

"Oh, well," I started. How do I put this? "I want it to be simple but elegant. Alice explained to e that you specialize in Classic designs so I think this would be perfect. I don't want anything too sexy, or poofy or sparkly. That about covers it."

I waited patiently for him to answer while he snapped his fingers again. This time the girl brought out a sketchpad and a pencil for Daniel. He quickly scribbled something on the paper and showed it to me.

I was amazed at how quickly he drew the first draft of my dress. It was a rough sketch but it was clear enough to show what it would look like. The dress had a halter strap with a bell skirt that extended into a train. There weren't any details yet but I knew it would be perfect.

"That's exactly what I want." Daniel beamed as I said this and showed the sketch to Alice and Rosalie.

"It looks perfect on you Bella!" squealed Alice. "I mean "will" look perfect on you." I chuckled as I thought about how Alice must have seen a vision of me in it.

"I must tell you that this is not the final sketch. I'm thinking embroidery here and there. No beads because that would make it, how you say, sparkly! I will fax you the final sketch so you can decide if you want any changes, okay?" We all nodded so he would know that we were paying attention.

"So we've covered that area. Now let's talk fabric!" He snapped his fingers again and two girls brought us three thick leather-bound books. We each took one and opened it to find pages and pages of samples for us to choose from.

"I think I'll let you handle this one girls," I told them. "I'm afraid I might pick something that can easily be ripped right out from under me if I trip." I watched as Alice, Rosalie and Daniel discussed the fabric of my dress. I tried hard to tune them out when they started talking about price and estimates.

"After we discuss the bridesmaids' dresses, you're good to go," said Daniel. After the girls discussed their dresses with Daniel, they explained that Esme and Rosalie had the same measurements as well as me and Angela so they wouldn't need to come here to get fitted.

Now that the arrangements for the dresses were done, we decided to go to a hotel so I could rest. It had been a very busy and hectic day. It was no surprise that Alice checked us in at the Plaza Hotel. Once again I was awe-struck at our accommodations. The Cullen's never disappoint.

"Rest up, Bella," said Alice when we got to our room. "Edward would have my head if he found out we exhausted you." She smiled before leaving me in my room in our suite. I lay down on the bed thinking of Edward and what he was doing right now. I wanted to call him but thought better of it because Alice would definitely have a fit if I didn't try to rest. The phone started ringing and a few moments later Rosalie called me.

"Bella, it's for you!" she yelled from the other room. I wondered who would be calling me here when we just checked in ten minutes ago. I picked up the receiver anxious to know who was calling.

"Hello? This is Bella." I said.

"Hello, Bella." I could never mistake that velvety voice for anyone else's. "How are you, my love?"

"Edward? How did you know we were here?" I heard him chuckle on the other end of the line.

"Alice told me what time you would check in and what room before you left Forks." I should have known Alice would have foreseen that.

"Well, to answer your question, I'm perfectly fine. And you?"

"Better now that I've heard your voice." I always felt like I was melting whenever Edward said things like that.

"I feel the same way," I replied lovingly. "What do you think Alice has planned for us this evening? All in all I've been having a great time here so I haven't been subjected to any torture from your sisters yet."

"I promised not to tell," said Edward.

"Edward!" I whined.

"All I can say is that you might not agree at first but Alice assured me that you would be having fun before the night is over."

"I guess I'll have to settle for that then. I miss you already Edward. I feel as if I deserted you over there because I've been having the best time here."

"Don't worry about me, Bella. So long as I know you're safe, I'm happy that you're enjoying yourself." Edward always was the martyr. So was I. We really are meant for each other. "By the way, I miss you too."

"I can't wait to go home." I sighed into the phone.

"Rest now, Bella. Alice text messaged me to keep the conversation short because you're exhausted. I'll call again later tonight."

"All right, Edward. I love you."

"I love you too." We said our goodbyes then I immediately fell asleep after.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Stephenie Meyer's characters. No copyright infringement intended. Please don't sue.**_

I woke up to the sound of Alice and Rosalie giggling about something in the other room. I sat up groggily and checked the clock on the nightstand. It was already 8PM. I yawned and Alice appeared immediately in my room.

"You woke up just in time," said Alice. "Now we have to get ready."

"Hold it Mary Alice Cullen!" I said while holding my hands up. "What do you have planned for us tonight?"

"You're going to eat dinner while Rose and I watch." Alice replied innocently.

"After that?" I asked while raising my eyebrow. Alice pouted and gave me her trademark puppy-dog eyes. I swear Alice must have been the one who invented that seeing as she is almost a hundred years old. I shook my head making her see that I would not budge.

"Oh fine." Alice grumbled. "We want to take you out clubbing!"

"I don't think Edward would want me gallivanting out at night in this big city." I had no intention of leaving this hotel room after dinner. Partying just isn't my strong suit.

"I told him all about it and he said it was okay," countered Alice. "I also heard Edward say you should enjoy yourself. Vampire hearing, duh?" She tapped her ear for emphasis. I groaned as I stood up to change for dinner.

They took me to dinner at a popular grille downtown. I enjoyed seeing friendlier people than the ones we encountered earlier at lunch. Even Alice and Rosalie seemed more at ease here and no one would question as to why they weren't eating. After I had my fill, Alice paid the bill and drove us back to the hotel to change. I tried to slip into my room so I could lock myself in. A lot of good that will do, but Alice managed to corner me into her room.

"No, no, no!" exclaimed Alice. "You will let me dress you because this is probably the last time you'll experience this before you die." I put my head in my hands and grumbled while Alice giddily skipped to her room. I reluctantly followed so she wouldn't have to drag me to her vanity mirror.

"All right," huffed Alice. "I'll make you a deal, Bella. If you won't put up a fuss, I'll let you pick my outfit for tonight."

"You would let me do that?" I asked her incredulously.

"She would, Bella." Rosalie interjected. Alice almost never lets anybody pick her clothes. You won't want to pass up this opportunity."

"Of course I'd let you," said Alice indignantly. "I trust you Bella. I'm doing this so I can show you that you can trust me too." I almost cried when she said this.

"Oh, Alice. I trust you too. I'm just still getting used to your makeovers."

"Well, the offer's still up," she chirped. "If you don't want to, I still enjoy seeing you fuss and complain." She gave me one of her heart-melting smiles. I bet this is what Jasper loves so much about her.

"No, it's okay. I won't fuss and complain. You don't have to let me pick your outfit."

"But I still want you to," insisted Alice.

"You don't approve of my taste in fashion, Alice. How can you insist on making me pick your outfit?"

"I believe that your fashion faux pas are only existent because of your limited resources. If I let you reign over my wardrobe, I'm positive you will be able to come up with something."

"If you insist," I warned her. She left me to help Rosalie with her hair so I went over to her closet which had enough clothes to last the three of us for a week. I scoured the depths of that tiny space for an outfit for Alice. I was reluctant to do this because I was afraid I'd disappoint her. If I were Alice, what would I wear? The only experience I have had with clubs was while watching movies. That meant Alice would want to wear something sexy and comfortable that she can dance in.

"Bella!" called Alice. "Some of those still have tags on. Don't look at them because you're going to hyperventilate when you see the prices." I smiled and shook my head. It was a good thing she warned me or else I would have fainted if I did see any of the ostentatious prices on her clothes. Now, back to my mission.

I picked up a black blouse that had some intricate beadwork done on the front and lacy straps on the back. Alice loved wearing black and it would look stunning on her ivory skin. I set it aside while I looked for something to pair the top with. I dug deeper into the closet and found three identical micro-minis in different colors. I picked the red one for Alice. It was leather and had little buckles on the sides.

"I'm done!" I called from inside the closet trying to find the way out. Alice bounced into the room, her eyes glowing with excitement. She already did her hair and make-up and she looked gorgeous as always.

"If you don't like it, you can always change your mind." I reminded her.

"I told you I trust you, Bella. If you made me wear a garbage bag I'd still wear it if you thought I'd look good in it." I laughed as I thought about how I imagined her and Rosalie wearing potato sacks. They'd still make Heidi Klum look like a hobo.

"It's perfect, Bella!" squealed Alice as she took the clothes form my hands.

"You're acting as if you didn't see it." I chuckled.

"I didn't look so I'd be surprised." Alice held up the outfit to her body in front of the mirror. "You're a natural Bella. I'm glad we're going to be sisters soon. That way you won't be able to say no once we buy you stuff."

"I'm not too thrilled about the reckless spending but I'll live." I laughed at the irony of what I just said, It took Alice a moment longer to realize what I was laughing at then she joined in.

"What's so funny?" asked Rosalie as she entered the room.

"Rose, you look hot!" I exclaimed. She turned around for us to show off her outfit. She was wearing a body-hugging dress that looked more like underwear to me. Rosalie pulled it off without looking sleazy in the least.

"It's your turn, Bella!" said Alice. I nodded and prepared myself for another round of Bella's Makeovers. Alice looked at me expectantly.

"What?" I asked.

"No groaning? No grumbling? Muttering? Etcetera, etcetera?" asked Alice.

"I promised, didn't I?" I chuckled. "Besides, I enjoyed making you my Barbie doll. You just wait until I learn how to use make-up."

"I will definitely miss all your fussing and complaining Bella Swan, but I am so grateful that you are learning to grow out of it!" The three of us laughed as they led me to the bathroom to do my make-up and fix my hair. Alice figured I wasn't ready for the whole miniskirt thing so she picked out a tight pair of skinny jeans and an electric blue halter top for me.

"We look hot!" exclaimed Alice after we were done getting ready.

"Wait here!" said Rosalie. "I want to take a picture of us and send it to the guys!" She scampered off to find her phone while Alice made some final retouches on my face.

"They are going to die again when they see us!" squealed Rosalie when she came back. She took some individual shots of each of us and then set the timer for a group picture. After that, Rosalie sent the pictures to Emmett's phone. Alice told us to expect a call from each of our partners when we get home later.

We picked up our jackets and made our way downstairs giggling and talking about the boys' reactions. I was actually excited about tonight. I never thought that I would have this much fun with Alice and Rosalie in just one day.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Stephenie Meyer's characters. No copyright infringement intended. Please don't sue.**_

Alice drove us further downtown to a street lined with bars and clubs of all shapes and sized. I saw the House of Blues, the Hard Rock Café and other clubs I swore I saw on the Entertainment Channel.

"Pick a bar, Bella." Alice told me.

"How will I know if it's any good?" I had no idea where we should go. I've never been to a bar my whole life let alone in New York.

"This is New York, Bella." Rosalie said matter-of-factly. "Every club here promises a good time!"

"Well then, how about that place over there? How do you read that? Absinthe?" It was a large building with a large green sign hanging over it. Neon lights and lasers slipped out when someone opened the door.

"Nice choice, Bella." Alice commended me. "We've been to their European branch in Amsterdam but I see that this place is just as good." Alice parked the car across the street. We got out and crossed the street to find a line a mile long.

"Nice choice, Bella," I chided myself. "I'm sorry I had to pick the club with the longest line."

"Since when has that ever been a problem?" Alice said more as a statement than a question. Alice and Rosalie strode over to the large burly doorman.

"Cullen." Alice announced to him. He checked his list and shook his head. Some of the girls in the front of the line sneered at us. Rosalie glared at them which made them shut their mouths.

"Could you please check again?" asked Alice using her most alluring voice. If Jasper were here I knew she's receive an earful.

"I'm sorry I must have missed it." The doorman appeared to be hypnotized from Alice's seduction. He stood aside to let us in while some of his colleagues wolf-whistled at us. The people in the line started shouting profanities at the doorman for letting us in without a reservation.

Once again my jaw dropped open at the sight before us. This was no ordinary bar. It was "the" bar. Laser lights shot out from every possible place in the ceiling. Dozens of waiters and waitresses scattered around the place serving drinks. Beautiful dancers were posted up in cages above the dance floor while the club was almost packed with hundreds of people.

"You sure can pick'em Bella." Rosalie said. "It's time to party!" She whispered something to a passing waiter then he nodded and led us up to the VIP lounge. This time it was obvious because there were large neon letters spelling it on top of the archway.

"I could get used to this!" I shouted over the noise.

"You don't have to shout Bella, we can hear you from across the room!" replied Alice. I nodded apologetically as the waiter seated us in a booth that overlooked the dance floor.

"Will you be drinking, Bella?" asked Alice.

"Just some iced tea, I guess?" I suggested. Alice whispered something to the waiter and he left to get my order.

"I can't wait to get out there!" exclaimed Rosalie.

"I'm sure you'll look great out there," I commented.

"What do you mean me? "We" are going out there!" said Alice.

"What? I don't know how to dance!" I screeched.

"That's why we're here." Rosalie said sinisterly.

"Oh no! You can't make me!" I gripped down our seat wishing they didn't have vampire strength to drag me out onto the dance floor. "You do realize I could kill myself out there!"

"I already looked into it," said Alice. "Not a hair on your body will be harmed."

"I'm more concerned about my bones," I retorted. They just laughed as the waiter arrived with our drinks.

"You guys drink?" I asked. I would think that they would skip pretending to drink this time around.

"It's all for you. I ordered in advance because I saw that the waiters will be busy for a while." Alice was the perfect Girl Scout. You could depend on her for anything.

"Thanks Alice," I said. "Mmm…this is good!" Alice and Rosalie looked at each other before nodding. I shrugged off the feeling that they were planning something. After I finished a couple of drinks I felt a little giddy and light-headed.

"This is fun!" I giggled. "Isn't this fun, girls?" Alice and Rosalie just laughed as I finished off my last drink.

"Who would have thought hundred-year old vampires were loads of fun!" I squealed. Alice immediately covered my mouth before I could say anything else. Rosalie just snickered beside her.

"It's time to dance!" announced Alice. I stood up to follow them to the dance floor. I kept thinking I was forgetting something but I shrugged off the feeling. Alice and Rosalie found a spot near the deejay and started swaying to the music. They looked like mermaids floating in water, the way they danced.

"I wanna do that too!" I whined. They pulled me over to them and I started mimicking their moves.

"Woah, Bella! I thought you didn't know how to dance?" asked Alice.

"I don't!" I started giggling uncontrollably while dancing. We kept dancing until 2AM until they decided it was time for me to rest. We climbed back on to the car and sped off towards the hotel. By now, whatever had me doing those things was finally wearing off.

"I cannot believe I actually danced like you!" I squealed.

"Are you still drunk, Bella?" asked Rosalie. Alice slapped her arm while she drove.

"How could I have been drunk? I just had iced tea, unless, Alice!"

"Well, you didn't say what kind of iced tea you wanted," said Alice.

"I can't believe you made me drink!" I was really upset at how they manipulated me into drinking alcohol without my permission.

"If we didn't give you Long Island iced teas you would never have come with us on the dance floor," defended Rosalie. I shrugged and pouted the whole drive back.

"Admit it, Bella," said Alice as we got out of the car. "You had fun! You had fun!"

"Admit it, Bella!" Rosalie had joined in the teasing now. "Admit it! Admit it!"

"Okay fine!" I cried. "I had fun, all right? You happy now?" I had to give them credit, Their deviousness actually paid off tonight.

"Very happy," said Alice smugly. "Now let's go upstairs. I told the guys to call us in two minutes."

We arrived in our rooms just in time for their cell phones and the telephone to ring. I answered the phone while Alice and Rosalie left the room to take their own calls.

"Hello Edward," I greeted a little too cheerfully. I thought the alcohol had worn off.

"Why are you so happy, Bella?" asked Edward suspiciously.

"I just had the best time ever! I wish you'd been here! I danced with Alice and Rosalie and I was good!"

"Good for you, Bella." Edward chuckled. "I assume you didn't need to be brought to the ER?"

"Nope," I said proudly. "I wouldn't have had so much coordination if I wasn't half-drunk." Oops.

"Bella! You tattletale!" yelled Alice from the other room.

"Don't be mad at them, Edward! They were just trying to make me loosen up! Nothing bad happened anyway." There was nothing but silence on the other end.

"Edward? Please say something." I was getting worried now. Not only would Edward be mad at Alice and Rosalie but he would get angry with me for tolerating their behavior.

"Alice didn't tell me anything about that part." Edward said dryly.

"Please don't get mad at them, Edward. I'll take the full blame. If I wasn't so stubborn they wouldn't have had to make me drink." I heard Edward sigh on the other line.

"All right, Bella. I guess we'll just have to add that up as another item on the lists of your human experiences before I change you."

"Thanks, Bella!" yelled Alice from the other room. She probably saw that Edward wasn't going to be angry with her and Rose anymore.

"Thanks for understanding, Edward. I promise you, it won't happen again."

"We promise, too!" yelled Alice.

"Talk to your own husband, Alice!" I yelled back.

"So tell me all about your night out," said Edward. I could hear that he was calmer and was trying to forget that I ever drank at all. I regaled the whole story of our night out and described each and every detail of the places we went to and all the people we saw. After a while I started getting sleepy and tried to stifle a yawn.

"You're getting sleepy, Bella. We'll talk tomorrow, okay?"

"No, I don't want to stop talking yet." I whined.

"I'll hum your lullaby until you fall asleep okay?" I nodded and quickly remembered he couldn't see me.

"Sure, Edward. I love you,"

"I love you too. Goodnight, sweet Bella." After he said that, he started humming my lullaby. I cradled the phone in my ear and lay down comfortably. After a few moments, I fell asleep listening to my fiancé's wonderful voice and dreamt of him and the wonderful life we would have together.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Stephenie Meyer's characters. No copyright infringement intended. Please don't sue.**_

"Are we going home today?" I asked Alice as I bit into my scone. We were having breakfast in our room, or rather I was. I wouldn't even call it breakfast since it was already 11.

"We want to get some shopping done before we go home, is that all right with you?" asked Alice. I cringed as she said the word shopping. I knew I should stop reacting like that but I'm still not used to all the unnecessary spending of money.

"Isn't your wardrobe full enough already, Alice?" I asked.

"You can't expect me to repeat an outfit!" retorted Alice. "Besides, we're going to buy Edward a wedding present." My eyes shone as she said this. I wanted to buy Edward a present too. I frowned as I thought about how much money I had with me. Maybe the unnecessary spending can be of use to me at times like these.

"Don't worry, Bella. You're the only wedding gift that Edward wants." Alice said to comfort me. "Now finish your breakfast, lunch, whatever, so we can be on our way."

After we got dressed, we decided not to take the car since it was raining anyway. Having a portable weather forecaster was very useful at times like these. Alice led us over to the New York shopping district. I had never seen so many shops lined up in the street ever in my life, let alone designer boutiques.

"Don't worry, Bella," said Alice. "We won't take long, I promise. We're just gonna buy Edward's gift." Alice seemed sincere with her promise but either way I would still have enjoyed a day in the city with my sisters even if they shopped until I died.

"Let's go over there!" said Rosalie as she pointed over to the Victoria's secret boutique.

"Um, Rose," I said. "I doubt Edward would be wearing anything from that place."

"We never said "he" was going to wear it," said Rosalie. Before I could protest, they discreetly lifted me off the ground holding both arms and carried me into the store.

"Now, Bella," said Alice. "Don't be selfish. This isn't for you; it's for our dear brother."

"But Alice!" I whined.

"No, buts. Now what size are you?" I clamped my mouth shut so they wouldn't be able to find my size.

"Do you think that's actually going to work?" contested Alice. She called a saleslady to assist us. "Miss, what would you say her size is?" The woman walked over to me and looked me up and down.

"She's a size 2, but I won't be able to tell her cup size without using my tape measure." The woman announced.

"No problem there," said Alice. "We'll just have to skip buying Bella a bra while I burn those she has at home."

"34 B!" I cried. "Are you happy now? You evil little pixie vampire!" The woman paid no mind to my comment. She must have thought I was joking. My fiancé's sisters just laughed it off.

"No, Bella," said Alice. "I want them to measure your chest because they know how to pick your size better." I grumbled as I let the saleslady take my measurements. Before I knew what was happening, Alice and Rosalie had left me and started running all over the store grabbing everything they could find on the racks.

They came back to me holding every kind of item that the store had in my size. I laughed when I saw that Alice even picked out some towels and lotions.

"Try them on, Bella." Rosalie commanded. I knew there was no use in arguing. I went to the dressing room and tried on some negligees. I was surprised to find that they looked good on me. Alice and Rosalie agreed as well. They gave me some brassieres to try on. I wore the first one and saw that my breast had somehow been lifted to become fuller.

"Are those mine?" I asked incredulously.

"That's the beauty of this invention, Bella." Rosalie explained. "It can make a toothpick look like Pamela Anderson." I laughed at her comparison. After I tried out almost a hundred different items, I was exhausted.

"We'll take it all," Alice told the saleslady. She looked like she had won the lottery. They must work on commission here.

"I can't let you buy them all!" I protested.

"Don't worry about it, Bella." Rosalie reassured me. "You'll get over it once you see Edward's face when he sees you in these!" Alice handed her over her credit card and the woman scurried away to charge everything we bought. I almost fainted when I saw how much everything added up to. I will have to cover myself in plastic whenever I wear one of these. God forbid I'd get my hundred-dollar panties dirty!

As promised, we didn't go crazy in the shopping district. We walked back to the hotel so Alice could book our flight. We were planning on staying another night but it seemed that I wasn't the only one who was getting homesick. I could see that my sisters-in-law were missing their spouses terribly.

After we finished packing, we drove back to the airport and jumped on a plane back to Seattle. My wonderful weekend with my sisters was a success. I couldn't wait to tell Edward all about it. I slept the whole time on the flight. When I woke up we were finally landing.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Stephenie Meyer's characters. No copyright infringement intended. Please don't sue.**_

_**A/N: Sorry I took so long to update. I was so caught up in my Twilight Covenant crossover I didn't have time to brainstorm about this one. Don't worry it's coming along great. Thank you for all your reviews and adding me on your alerts and favorites lists!**_

Alice and Rosalie dropped me off at my house before going home. They decided to take the clothes we bought home with them because none of it was going to fit in my tiny closet. I remembered that Charlie and Edward were out fishing today. I wondered if he knew how to fish. He was basically perfect so I guess casting a line wouldn't be so difficult for him.

I heard the cruiser pull over in the driveway. I ran outside hoping Edward had come home with Charlie. My face slightly fell when I saw Charlie was alone. I smiled at Charlie thinking I actually missed him even if I was gone for just a couple of days.

"Hi, Bells!" he greeted. "I thought you were coming home tomorrow?" He was carrying a bunch of trout with him. It was more than he usually caught so I guessed the fishing trip was a success.

"We finished taking care of all the wedding stuff so there wasn't any point in staying longer," I told him as we entered the house. "So how was fishing?"

"Oh, it was great!" said Charlie. "I taught Edward how to fish since he didn't know how. I never thought he didn't know since he accepted my invitation, but it was fun nonetheless." I laughed at the thought of Edward taking fishing lessons from Charlie. I really expected him to know a thing or two about it. I guess he never got around to it in all his years as a vampire. I guess there wasn't any reason for him to fish anyway.

"Let me put those in the freezer," I told him as I took the fish. "I'll make some chowder. Is that okay with you?" I walked over to the fridge and stacked the fish in it.

"Anything you cook will be great," said Charlie. He turned to me with a thoughtful expression and sighed. "I sure am gonna miss your home cooking Bella. Edward's gonna get fat with all the delicious food you're gonna feed him." I stifled a laugh as he said this. Edward would never get to taste my cooking. Neither will I after we get married.

It made me kind of sad to think about it. I always did love cooking, but I guess that's going to be one the sacrifices I have to make. Besides, who said I can't cook for the homeless the way Alice shops for them? I smiled and patted Charlie on the arm.

"You should have paid attention when I cooked," I told him. "Maybe I can give you a crash course on gourmet meals?" He laughed and I couldn't help but join in.

"I'll get by," he laughed. "I've survived all these years before you came along and there's always take-out."

"Okay. So, what did you and Edward talk about?" I asked him. I knew Edward would tell me later when he comes over but I wanted to hear it from Charlie.

"Mostly, sports, his family, his plans for the future and most of all you." My heart warmed as he said this. I was proud of Charlie for making an effort to get to know Edward. I just wished he'd done it before so they would have spent more time together.

"I hope you didn't tell him any embarrassing stories," I joked. Then I seriously thought if I he actually did tell him any.

"I was hoping to," chuckled Charlie. "Lucky for you we got so caught up about talking about sports that I didn't get to tell him any."

"Thank God, you didn't" I said while laughing.

"I gotta tell you Bells, Edward's not such a bad guy after all." After he said this, he went into the living room to watch another game. I smiled to myself as I started to prepare our dinner. After we ate our fill, I went upstairs and cleaned myself up. After Charlie watched his game, he went upstairs and slept soundly. I checked up on him to make sure and after I came back to my room, Edward was already lying on it with his arms propped up behind his head.

"Hello there, Mrs. Cullen," he greeted. I blushed at the name. In a few weeks, I really was going to be the new Mrs. Cullen.

"Not yet," I told him as I slipped under the covers and snuggled beside him. I missed the cold warmth of his skin so much in the past couple of days that I always showered with cold water while we were in New York. It was a good thing I didn't catch a cold.

"Soon, you will be," he said as he buried his face in my hair. "Tell me about your day."

"Well, the last thing we did before we left was shopping." I told him. "After that, we decided to go home."

"I admit I'm glad that you're home earlier than expected but you should have made the most out of that trip."

"It wasn't fun anymore when we started to miss you guys."

"I'm glad you missed me as much as I missed you. I was beginning to think you were going to run off with some classy Yankee and get married in Vegas." I glared at him playfully as he said this.

"I'd rather run off with you to Vegas," I told him. Suddenly I felt Edward's pocket vibrate. "Please tell me that's your phone." He chuckled quietly and took his phone out.

"Yes, Alice... No, we're not running away to Vegas… It was just a thought…Okay, bye."

"Were you seriously planning on doing that?" he asked me.

"I thought about it for a moment." I laughed.

"I doubt we'll get as far as the airport before Alice drags us back here." He joked.

"I guess you're right," I told him. "I'm just a little nervous about our wedding. I mean, it's your first wedding Edward. I want it to be special. Running off to Vegas was just an alternative in case I inadvertently ruin our wedding here with my danger magnetism or universal clumsiness." Edward burst out laughing and then he disappeared quickly. I heard Charlie shuffling in his room and a few seconds later he peeked in the room. I pretended to be asleep trying to regulate my breathing in case he noticed.

"Don't make me laugh out loud like that again," he told me while still chuckling.

"Sorry, but it's the truth," I countered.

"Everything will be perfect, Bella." He reassured me. "Having you there agreeing to go through with it is more than perfection."

"Either you're overestimating me or you're underestimating the cosmic power of the universe. Have you noticed that when something bad happens to me, it's the worst that could happen to anybody?"

"I will do everything in my power to make this day special for you Bella. No force in the universe, cosmic or otherwise will prevent me from saying I do, running with you across the aisle and dancing with you until the sun comes up." My eyes bulged as he mentioned the word dancing. Running down the aisle was a big risk in itself but dancing was just suicide. I can't expect Edward to make me stand on his feet again like he did at our prom. I nodded quickly and changed the subject.

"So how was fishing?" I asked him. He told me in exact detail what went on the whole day. It seemed Edward never really did learn how to fish. He told me all about their conversation and Charlie's subtle warnings about taking care of me and stuff. Instead of getting angry, I was actually touched at Charlie's concern. After we talked, Edward started humming my lullaby and I drifted off in the most peaceful sleep I've ever had in the last two days.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Stephenie Meyer's characters. No copyright infringement intended. Please don't sue.**_

I was spending a lot of time at the Cullen's house nowadays. I was glad that I was always near Edward, but we barely had enough alone time together. Alice was always asking me about my opinion on a lot of wedding decisions. If she hadn't promised me that this was a low-key wedding, I would have thought that we were inviting the whole state of Washington.

A few days after we got back from New York, the boys went hunting. This was my chance to tell Alice about my problem.

"Alice?"

"Yes, Bella?" We were sitting in the kitchen discussing the wedding preparations. She was preoccupied with a bunch of catalogues for flowers and ribbons. My job was to tell her what I don't like and those that I did.

"I have a problem," I told her.

"What is it?" she was still looking over my earlier choices for the centerpiece.

"Would you teach me how to dance?" I asked her and winced waiting for her answer. Only two things could happen, either Alice was going to laugh or she was going to call Rosalie and laugh with her. I was surprised when she answered me calmly.

"What kind of dance?" she asked me as she looked up from the catalogues.

"It depends. What kind of music did you have in mind for our wedding dance?"

"You're going to have to waltz with Edward," she told me. "I can't teach you how. I only know how to follow Jasper when he leads me."

"I can't do this!" I exclaimed. "Maybe you should cancel the dancing part and Edward and I can go to our honeymoon after the wedding is over?"

"Oh no you don't, Bella!" said Alice. "I've already booked the caterers. Do you know how hard it was to persuade them to squeeze us in during wedding season?"

"What do I do?" I said exasperatedly. "I can't stand on Edward's feet again while we're dancing. This isn't prom anymore!"

"Maybe I should give you some long island iced tea again before you dance?" Alice suggested.

"I can't get drunk on my wedding day, Alice." I was about to give up when an idea struck my mind. "Wait, did you say Jasper knows how to dance?"

"I said I can only dance the waltz when he leads me," said Alice. "He knows how to dance. It comes with the perks of being in the Confederate Army and being a southern gentleman."

"Can he teach me?" I asked her.

"I'll ask him later when he gets back," said Alice. "Now can we please get back to more pressing matters? Which do you prefer? Chrysanthemums or daisies? I personally like the lilies."

"Wait! Edward can't know about this." I told her firmly. "I want it to be a surprise for him."

"Fine, but it's going to take a lot of blocking power from us to keep him out of our heads."

"Thank you! Thank you!" I squealed and ran over to hug her.

"We have to tell Jasper first, okay? Now let's get down to business." Alice placed the catalogues in front of me and made me pick.

"I love the lilies." I told her.

"Good choice!" exclaimed Alice. "Now, let's talk about linens." I shook my head as Alice pulled out another catalogue of place settings and table cloths. After a few hours, Edward and the others returned from their hunting trip. Alice called Jasper upstairs to their room. Edward groaned as he sat down beside me on the couch.

"Anything wrong?" I asked him.

"I'm dreading what Alice and Jasper are going to do upstairs. Right now, she's singing some Japanese rap song in her head. I don't want to hear what's going to happen next."

"Then, why don't you take me out on a drive? Then you can drop me off at home."

"A drive, Bella? You detest my driving and yet you want to take a drive with me?" I quickly recovered and gave him a lame excuse just to get him out of the house while Alice and Jasper discuss my plan.

"If we're going to get married soon, I should start getting used to your driving." I tried pulling him up to stand. He chuckled and stood up and led me outside to the Volvo.

"Why is Jasper singing the Dragon Ball Z theme?" Edward asked.

"Must be some married couple thing," I told him. "Let's go then." He just shook his head as he slid into the driver's seat. We drove around town for a while and the he dropped me off at our house. Charlie was already there so I decided to make his dinner. After we ate, I watched TV with Charlie in comfortable silence before I went up and got ready for bed.

"Edward?" I asked the room. He slowly appeared from the shadows of in the corner and smiled crookedly at me. He lay down beside me on the bed and I snuggled up next to him.

"I have some new for you, Bella," he told me. I looked up expectantly at him and he brushed away a few strands of my hair.

"Tell me," I said quietly as I reveled in the soothing action his hand made on my shoulder.

"The Denali coven will be coming this week to attend our wedding," he told me. I sat up and looked at him. I've never met the Denali coven and I was a little scared of their arrival. Tanya was once infatuated with Edward and Irina was mad at the werewolves for killing Laurent. I didn't know how they would react to me marrying Edward.

"Why do you look like that?" Edward asked me.

"Look like what?" I asked him.

"Like a rabbit which is about to be thrown to the wolves," he answered sarcastically. The analogy he used wasn't far off.

"Do I? I was just surprised at your news," I lied. "When are they arriving?"

"In two days," answered Edward. "They called this evening to tell us. I hope you don't mind that we invited them? They're like family to us Bella."

"Of course, I don't Edward." I told him. "I'm actually a little excited to finally meet them."

"Anxious would be more adequate judging from your reaction," he chuckled. "Don't worry about them, Bella. They respect our family and would never do anything to offend us."

"I guess I'm getting worried over nothing." I told him.

"You'll love them," said Edward. "Alice and Rosalie are quite fond of them I don't doubt that you will be too."

"I hope they like me." I told him as I started to yawn.

"Sleep now, Bella." He said gently. He rubbed my arms and hummed my lullaby. Again I was blissfully falling into another wonderful state of sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Stephenie Meyer's characters. No copyright infringement intended. Please don't sue.**_

The next day, I asked Alice to go shopping with me in Port Angeles. Edward looked a little incredulous because I was the one who wanted to go shopping. The fact that Alice and Jasper were still singing in their heads wasn't helping the situation.

"So, what did Jasper say?" I asked her.

"He said yes!" squealed Alice. "But we have to postpone your practice until next week because we have to prepare for the Denali coven's arrival."

"Okay, that'll be fine as long as Edward still doesn't find out about it."

"By this time next week, Edward will be so fed up with us singing in our heads, he won't even want to read our minds anymore." I laughed along with Alice as we drove into Port Angeles. Alice saw my plan to go here yesterday so she scheduled an appointment with the caterer to have a cake-tasting. I was the only one who could decide about the food so I had no choice but to taste more than fifty pieces of cake at the bakery.

The next day Edward picked me up from my house so I could meet the Denali coven. When we arrived at their house, I saw two cars parked in the driveway. One was a Mercedes like Carlisle's only blue in color. The other one was a Mustang convertible. I bet they indulged in cars as well like the Cullen's.

"Let's get inside, Bella," Edward told me. "Their thoughts are all about meeting you. They're very excited. I pity that Jasper had to endure all that giddiness." I laughed as Edward led me to the door.

"Bella!" squealed Alice. She ran over to us and dragged me over to the living room. I saw four very beautiful women and a man almost as handsome as Carlisle sitting across from the Cullen's.

"So this is the infamous Bella?" said one of the women, a blonde with striking features. She looked a little like Gwyneth Paltrow only more beautiful. "My name is Tanya." She stood up and walked over to me and kissed my cheeks. The others followed except for the redhead who sat expressionless on the couch.

"I'm Katrina," said the tall girl with black hair. Her hair was so shiny and beautiful that I couldn't take my eyes off of it. "Don't stare so much. They might strangle you." She said playfully. Edward growled slightly but was silenced with a glare from Alice.

"I was only kidding, Edward," said Katrina. She turned to me and explained. "You see, Bella, my hair has a life of its own." She stepped back and let her hair lift itself up and form odd shapes. My mouth dropped open at the sight. If it wasn't so terrifying I would have thought it was cool.

"That's enough, Katrina," said the brown-haired one. Katrina smiled and let down her hair. I never thought that was possible in a literal sense. "My name is Carmen. We'll have more time to get to know each other after the introductions. This is my husband, Eleazar." Eleazar stood beside Carmen and took my hand to kiss it. Edward wasn't growling or protesting in any way so I guess it was all right for Eleazar to do that.

"Irina? Won't you introduce yourself to Edward's fiancée?" We all looked over at Irina who was still sitting on the couch acting as if she didn't hear Carmen. "Irina!" Carmen hissed.

"Hello!" Irina chirped happily. The sarcasm was evident in her voice. She turned away again and paid attention to Edward's lifeless piano next to the living room. Edward rubbed circles in the back of y hand as the others continued to talk about our wedding. Other than my discomfort at from Irina's presence, everything went well.

The next day, Edward wasn't there when I woke up. I heard people moving downstairs and I was sure Charlie wasn't alone. I brushed my teeth and changed my clothes. I went downstairs and found Alice talking to Charlie in the kitchen while Edward watched TV in the living room.

"Do you know how annoying it is when I wake up and you're not next to me?" I asked Edward as I kissed him good morning.

"Shh. Charlie might hear you." He joked. Charlie was too preoccupied with whatever Alice was telling him. I looked over and saw Charlie frown a little but agree to whatever Alice was saying.

"What are they talking about?" I asked him.

"They planned on taking a trip today. They just decided. Alice will be asking you if you want to come, but I think she'll still be able to persuade you either way." Just then Alice and Charlie entered the living room.

"Bella, would you like to come with us to the beach?" asked Alice. I looked at her as if she'd grown two heads. How could they possibly go to the beach? For one thing, they weren't allowed on First Beach. For another, a coven of vampires sparkling in the sunlight isn't what I would call subtle.

"Right now?" was all I dared to ask at this moment.

"Yep," said Alice. "I already asked Charlie. He said yes, right Charlie?"

"As long as you don't drown or anything, Bella. I still haven't forgotten that cliff-diving incident a few months ago." I winced at the memory. I felt Edward tighten his hold on me also. I patted his hand and nodded at Charlie. He left us in the living room while Alice went upstairs to pack some of my clothes. I would have offered to help but it was useless because Alice would have picked every piece of clothing I was going to bring anyway.

"What time are we going?" I asked Edward.

"Not we, you," said Edward. My eyes widened at this realization.

"Why aren't you coming with us?" I asked him.

"It's sort of a bachelor and bachelorette day today," said Edward. "The guys are taking me with them on a separate trip."

"Why can't anything be properly planned when it comes to traveling?" I asked him. Alice came downstairs carrying nothing.

"I thought you were going to pack?" I asked her.

"You don't have any beach clothes, Bella. Come on, the family's waiting." I bid Charlie goodbye and went outside towards Edward's car. We arrived at the Cullen's house and saw that everyone was waiting for us and they were ready to go. Alice and Jasper rode with us while Rosalie and Emmett rode with Carlisle and Esme in the Mercedes.

"Where exactly are we going?" I asked them.

"To the beach!" squealed Alice.

"In Seattle?" I asked her incredulously. I saw Edward took the turn towards Seattle in the freeway and I was strating to get nervous about this trip.

"Just relax, Bella," said Jasper. I suddenly felt calm and warm all over.

"Thank, Jazz!" I told him. He tipped his head in welcome. After a few hours, Edward drove into Seattle and I saw that he was headed for the airport. "Please don't tell me we're going out of the country!"

"No, we're not," said Alice. "We're going to Hawaii!" My jaw dropped open at the word.

"For a bachelorette party?" I asked her. "You guys have a way of overdoing things, you know that right?"

"That's the Cullen way to live," replied Alice. "You better get used to it!" Edward parked the Volvo in the private lot of the airport. We saw the others pull in shortly after. We rode the mini-bus towards the tarmac and then I saw two private Lear jets at the far end.

"No way!" I exclaimed. "Are those yours?"

"Of course not," said Alice. "The other one's a rental." The Cullen's never failed to amaze me.

"Why are there two?" I asked them.

"I told you earlier, Bella," said Edward. "We're going on separate trips. I'm going with the boys. You're going with the girls."

"Where exactly are you going?" I asked him.

"We're going to Idaho," he answered.

"That's not as exciting as Hawaii," I told him.

"Don't worry," he told me. "When you're with a bunch of vampires, everything is always exciting." He grinned at me as he said this. We got off the bus and said our goodbyes. We were going to be gone for three days at least so I spent a little more time hugging Edward than necessary.

"I'll call to check on you, okay?" Edward told me before kissing me goodbye and watched us girls board the larger Lear jet.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Stephenie Meyer's characters. No copyright infringement intended. Please don't sue.**_

"So what do you guys wanna do?" asked Alice as we took off our seatbelts when we were finally airborne.

"Let's talk about you, Bella." Carmen said cheerfully. Alice pushed a button and then our seats started to move and arranged for us to face each other.

"So are you very excited about the wedding?" asked Tanya.

"I wasn't at first, but Alice is starting to rub off on me," I joked. Everyone laughed except for Irina who started putting on her headphones. I didn't see the point because she would still hear us because of their super-sensitive hearing.

"So when are you going to be changed into a vampire?" Katrina piped up.

"I don't know," I answered truthfully. "We haven't talked about it yet. I guess after the wedding."

"I hope it's done immediately," said Carmen. "Carlisle told us all about the Volturi's warning. We've spent some time with them and they were adamant in making us join their coven."

"You have powers too?" I asked curiously.

"Has Edward told you about the succubus legends?" asked Carmen. I shook my head as they all leaned closer to listen to the story.

"According to legend, they're soul-sucking demons who lure their prey using their beauty and charm. They say that the succubi have sex with their prey before eating them. Others even say, they suck the souls exactly when the men climax." I waited patiently for her to continue. I was the only one anxious to hear the story because all the others have heard it before.

"Meet the facts behind the fiction," said Katrina as she held her hand and waved it over to her sisters. I gasped as the realization hit me.

"Y-y-you suck souls?" I stuttered.

"If we change people into vampires, I guess we're technically taking their soul away but there hasn't been any proof to that theory, but no, we only suck blood like most vampires. We live like the Cullen's so we only drink animal blood like they do. We're very fond of men but just because we have sex with them doesn't necessarily mean we eat them afterwards." I chuckled grimly at her explanation. Katrina continued on and explained about their powers.

"Every vampire seduces their prey with beauty and charm but we do it differently. I guess our beauty really is enough but we have more up our sleeves. You've seen what I can do with my hair, right? There's actually more to it. Call the co-pilot, Alice, just for a second." Alice called the co-pilot and asked him something about how to use the control panels.

"Look what I'm going to do," whispered Katrina. Suddenly her hair started shining. It was as if they had their own source of light. The pilot's eyes stared blankly at her and then he started to drool. We all burst out laughing which made the copilot snap back to reality. Suddenly, Tanya spoke up.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" she asked the co-pilot.

"I'm from Seattle, ma'am," he said nervously.

"See what Tanya's gonna do," whispered Alice.

"That is so funny!" Tanya started laughing melodiously and then the co-pilot looked as if he fell into a trance. He started walking towards Tanya who continued laughing. She stopped abruptly which made the co-pilot stumble.

"I…I…I'm sorry ma'am!" he said as he stood up and dusted himself off. He then returned towards the cockpit and quickly closed the door.

"You're powers are so cool!" I told them.

"Yeah, I guess but their sole purpose is to lure human and male prey. It's kind of useless when you live like we do." Katrina explained.

"What can Carmen do?" I asked curiously since she didn't demonstrate for us.

"I use my eyes to lure in prey," she told me. "Once I break eye contact, the spell is lifted."

"Irina's power is touch. Even the tip of her finger can cause a man to fall in love and give her the world. If she lets go, it's over. She has the worst power, don't you think so?" Katrina said amusingly. Irina growled over at the end of the room and ignored us the rest of the trip.

We arrived in Honolulu just in time for the sun to set which was very convenient since the other couldn't have walked around the sun glittering in the tropical sun. A stretch limo was waiting for us in the tarmac. A very Cullen-like welcome, if I may say so.

The driver dropped us off at the yacht club where we boarded a luxury yacht named Esme1. It looked more like a cruise ship, if you ask me. It was so huge and extravagant. Another one of the Cullen indulgences, I guess.

"Where's the crew?" I asked Alice as we boarder the yacht. I didn't see a single soul on the boat, literally.

"We don't have nay," she replied. "Rosalie and Esme know how to captain the yacht. That's basically all we need." The things these vampires could do never ceased to amaze me. Alice led us all inside and took me to my room. It was so splendid and grand that I wouldn't have minded staying in it the whole weekend.

"Here, take this," said Alice as she handed me her cellphone. "Edward is going to call in about thirty seconds." I thanked her before she left the room to give me some privacy. There really wasn't any point because they could still hear me even if I was talking underwater. The phone rang and I answered it immediately.

"Hey, Edward," I greeted him.

"Hello, love. How was your flight?" he asked me.

"Long," I said. "but very educational. The Denali coven told me all about their powers."

"Only you, Bella would be amused by their powers," Edward chuckled. "Most people, even vampires are terrified of their abilities. I'm willing to bet that you were more afraid of the airplane food." I laughed and scolded him for teasing me.

"Tell me abut your day," I urged. "Obviously, you didn't go there to eat potatoes."

"I've had a fun day," said Edward. "It was a little too adventurous for your taste, though."

"Why? If you haven't noticed it yet, I'm a little bit more adventurous than I was before I met you. I've faced a maniacal vampire, jumped off a cliff and raced to Europe and made friends with a bunch of genocidal vampires."

"I guess you are more adventurous," Edward laughed. "Well, if you must know, we went skydiving."

"What's so adventurous about that?" I asked him. "I've jumped off a fifty-foot cliff and almost drowned."

"We weren't wearing any parachutes," I gasped as he said it.

"Edward Masen Cullen!" I yelled over the phone. "How dare you endager your life like that?! You could have died!" He was laughing while I said this. "What is so funny?"

"First of all Bella, you don't have anything to worry about because I'm already dead. Second of all, I didn't even get hurt. The ground did, however. Emmett left a crater the size of the grand canyon on one of the fields." I couldn't help but laugh. I was being silly. The word immortal does ring a bell.

"Wait a minute," I interrupted. "What did the pilot say? Couldn't he report that your parachutes didn't release?"

"We release decoys so he wouldn't get suspicious," Edward explained. "Everything was well planned out by Alice." I breathed a sigh of relief. Thank God for future-seeing vampires. I wondered briefly what Alice had in store for us tomorrow.

"Edward, can you please tell Alice if she plans on swimming with sharks, that I'm going to pass."

"I doubt that she'd be planning anything as extreme as that," Edward chuckled.

"Wanna bet?" I challenged. "Do you think you can give me a hint on whatever it is she's planning?"

"I'm afraid I can't" he replied. "She tried very hard to block me from her thoughts and all I saw was a speedboat."

"A lot of help you are," I chuckled. "What are your plans for tomorrow?"

"We're going white river rafting and then mountain climbing."

"What kind of theme for a bachelor party is that? Extreme outdoor sports?"

"It's better than what Emmett was planning. He wanted to take us to Las Vegas to go see strippers. Alice told on him to Rosalie about his plans."

"Poor Emmett," I laughed. "He must have gotten an earful from Rosalie. But I'm glad Alice stopped it before anything happened."

"Don't worry, my love," said Edward. "You can lock me up in a room filled with all the beautiful women in the world and I still wouldn't touch them even if my life depended on it."

"I'd rather not encounter that kind of situation," I told him grimly.

"That's what we have Alice for," he joked. After talking for a few more minutes, we said our goodbyes and Edward promised to call again the next day. Esme made me some dinner and after that I went back to my room to sleep.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. I was working on my Covenant crossover. I hope you read it! Thanks for the reviews!**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the copyrighted characters that I write about. No copyright infringement intended. Please don't sue.**_

The next day I woke up and found that we were hundreds of miles away from the mainland. If I didn't trust the Cullen's sense of direction, I would think that we were lost in the middle of the Pacific. I went outside and went upstairs to the upper deck where everyone else was sunbathing. I had to wear sunglasses just so I could look directly at them; they were all sparkling like a bunch of crown jewels.

"Bella! You are not wearing jeans while sunbathing!" Alice complained as she ran over to me. She was wearing a black one-piece halter swimsuit, the kind that was trendy in the 70's. The others wear wearing tankinis and bikinis but Esme and Carmen were wearing sundresses.

"You didn't pack anything for me," I told her.

"Come with me," she ordered. I followed her downstairs to her room and waited while she took out something from her suitcase. I was expecting a sundress like Esme's, but no. Alice took out what looked like a red shoelace.

"What's the string for?" I asked her. She smirked at me and spread it out. My eyes bulged as I realized the supposed shoelace was in fact a tiny bikini like the one Rosalie was wearing. It barely covered her breasts and private parts!

"I can't wear that!" I exclaimed. "What would Esme think? I haven't even gotten a bikini wax!"

"It's not like Rosalie's and Tanya's," she reassured me. "Look, it covers all that needs to be covered." I took it in my hands and held it up to my body. It wouldn't be as exposed as the others but it still showed too much skin.

"Why can't I have one like yours?" I whined.

"Bella, this is a Norma Kamali vintage," she lectured me. "I will not switch suits with you because I look fabulous in this." I looked at her and agreed she was right. I could never pull off that look. Neither could I pull off the sexy beach girl look!

"Fine," I huffed. There was no arguing with Alice. If she put her mind to it, she could actually make me wear a chicken suit and dance the Macarena in front of Edward. I was beginning to think if seeing the future was her only power. Maybe she had mind control too!

She left the room so I could get dressed. I quickly changed and looked at myself in the mirror. The contrast of the color red to my albino skin was visible. I wasn't as curvy as Alice or Rosalie but I wasn't chubby either. I looked normal. When I went back upstairs, Tanya had reserved the lounge chair between her and Rosalie for me. She started telling me stories of her and the men she has been with in an effort to make me open up about Edward and me. I told her there wasn't much to tell because Edward was a perfect gentleman. I was grateful when Alice interrupted us all.

"Let's get this party started!" she announced. "It's time to take out the Ocean Dagger."

"Ocean dagger?" I repeated. I didn't like the sound of that and everyone looked a little too excited. Rosalie and Katrina disappeared from the group and a few minutes later we heard the revving of an engine. We all looked over the railings and saw them circling the yacht in a sleek speedboat.

"Do you want to go first, Bella?" Alice asked.

"On a ride? Sure!" I've never been on a speedboat before and it looked like fun.

"Silly Bella!" Alice chuckled. "We're not going for a boat ride. We're going paragliding!" Before I could react, a pair of ice-cold hands picked me up and we were jumping down on the speedboat.

"I'll go first so Bella can see how it's done," said Katrina. Alice started fastening the parachute and harness on her. Rosalie took us out in open water and started picking up the speed. Katrina stood on top of the platform at the back.

"Ready!" she yelled. Rosalie drove faster and then Katrina released the chute. It all happened so fast, I didn't even get to catch my breath. Katrina was now gliding up int the air behind us screaming in excitement.

Everyone on the yacht was whooping and cheering her on. By and by I stated relaxing and I was starting to envy Katrina. Rosalie reduced the speed as Katrina slowly descended into the water.

"Awesome!" she yelled as she climbed back on board. "Do you want to go next, Bella?" she asked.

"I don't think so," I told them. "There's a 99.9 chance that I'll strangle myself in mid-air!"

"That's not going to happen unless I tie the harness on your neck," said Alice. "Come on, Bella! It's going to be fun." I finally agreed and Alice started strapping the parachute on me.

"Stand on the end and when I say go, pull the release cord," she instructed. "Just let it pull you up. Don't jump or anything, okay?" I nodded my head and stood shakily on the platform just like Katrina did. I waited while Rosalie started picking up speed.

""Read?" Alice yelled. "Go!" I pulled the cord and I felt like I left the lower half of my body on the boat as I was pulled up in the air.

"Go Bella!" someone yelled. I was having so much fun that I didn't care that I was grinning like a fool while suspended a hundred feet in the air over shark infested waters. After a few minutes, Rosalie started slowing down. I fell in the water and started swimming towards the speedboat.

"Wasn't that fun?" said Rosalie. I nodded excitedly as I took off the parachute. "You'll get another turn later." After Rosalie and Alice went on their turns, Rosalie took the boat behind the yacht over to the swim platform where everyone else was waiting to trade places with us. We each took turns and by the time we finished it was time for lunch. I was a little tired from all the excitement, so I took a short nap.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the copyrighted characters that I write about. No copyright infringement intended. Please don't sue.**_

I woke up a little after noon and found everyone on the lower deck changing into wet suits. Esme was preparing a scuba tank which I assumed was for me since vampires didn't need to breathe.

"Don't tell me you have to ask," said Alice as she handed me my own wet suit. I laughed and took it from her and changed. Esme gave me a crash course in scuba diving as we headed to the back of the yacht. She and Rosalie helped me get the tank on. It was a little heavy but they promised it would become lighter once I'm in the water.

"Just hold my hand, Bella," Alice instructed. "We have exactly twenty minutes until you run out of air." I nodded and watched as the others dove gracefully in the water. I looked clumsier than usual with the tank on my back but I didn't mind. I placed my mask on and waited until I was comfortable with breathing through it. Alice gave me the signal and we both jumped in together.

I stared in awe at the wonder of the sea. Hundreds of colorful fish swam everywhere. The seabed was riddled with corals and rock formations. This was the kind of place you only saw on National Geographic. The others swam ahead while Alice led me to follow them. Over the underwater ridge was a sunken ship. It looked like something out of the pirate movie. I half-wished that Johnny Depp would swim out of one of the portholes. I saw Alice smile as she led me over to it. The others were playing tag through the wreck. I wished so bad that I cold join them. Maybe when Edward changed me, I'll ask him to take me here again.

Suddenly, Alice swam in front of me as if blocking me. Before I knew it, Rosalie and Esme swam over to us and helped Alice pull me away from the ship. I looked back at the ship and saw blood spreading through the water; lots of it. Once we were out of the water, I took off my scuba mask while Esme helped me get the tank off.

"What were they thinking?" said Rosalie. She sounded exasperated as she said this.

"What happened down there?" I asked them. I was worried about the others. Why was there blood in the water? Were they hurt?

"Tanya and Irina decided to have a snack," alice growled.

"What's wrong with that?" They looked very upset and it must have something to do with me because they were very adamant in getting me out of there.

"They shouldn't have done it while you were in the water," Esme explained. "We were starting to taste the blood. We could have lost control in there."

"If we lost control, we might have hurt you, Bella." Rosalie said gently. She looked devastated at the thought. I remembered what Edward said about having me around while he hunted. He told me once the animal instinct took over; they lost complete control over themselves.

"Oh my God," I exclaimed. I couldn't even have a peaceful bachelorette party without being a danger magnet. Just then, we heard some splashing behind the yacht and the Denali joined us immediately.

"Who said you could do that?" Alice yelled at them. I had never seen her so angry. "Don't you know Bella could have gotten hurt?" Carmen and Katrina looked apologetic but Tanya and Irina just shrugged.

"We never get to eat seafood," said Irina. "Who would want to pass up a great white shark?"

"They're right, Irina," said Carmen. "We apologize for our behavior. It won't happen again." We accepted their apology and decided to spend the rest of the afternoon lounging in the sun. That night Alice arranged for a luau. We wore our bikini tops and grass skirts. Rosalie taught us how to hula and I was surprised that I could do it without breaking my hips.

After the party, Edward called me again. We exchanged stories about what we did the whole day. I left out the part about his family almost killing me in the water. I even resisted the urge to tell him I was right; I did get to swim with sharks. He didn't need to find out, unless someone thought about it when we got home. Having a mind-reader for a boyfriend isn't all it's cracked up to be.

The next day we traveled back to the mainland. Alice forced us all to go souvenir shopping but I was glad because I had the chance to buy something for Edward and Charlie. I bought a handmade fishing lure for Charlie while I got Edward one of those dancing hula girls that people put on their dashboards. It was very tacky but I bought it more as a joke. What I really bought for him was a silver ID bracelet that had "Kuuipo" carved in it. It means sweetheart.

Rosalie bought Emmett a ton of Hawaiian print polo shirts while Alice bought Jasper a surfboard. She told me that he loved surfing and had a collection of surfboards behind all her clothes.

The same limo drove us back to the airport and we boarded the plane. When we returned to Forks, Edward and the guys were already there. We spent a little more time time together before he had to drive me back to Charlie's. We were in his room listening to an old jazz CD of his while lying on the bed.

"Did you miss me?" I asked him while I snuggled close to him.

"Very much, actually," he answered. "When Alice sent us the picture of you girls in your bathing suits, we all but locked ourselves in our rooms just to keep from flying in to join you."

"What? What picture?" I asked. I was mortified to know that Edward had seen me in that microscopic bikini that Alice made me wear.

"These pictures," he said as he handed me his cell phone. True enough, there were a dozen candid pictures of all of us. The prettiest one I was in was of me and Tanya while we sunbathed. I didn't really grab the attention of the camera because she was sparkling so much. I scrolled down and saw a picture of Alice and Rosalie smiling happily in the camera. I remembered then, that they were taking pictures but I never saw them take one of me.

"Your sisters are very sneaky," I told him. He chuckled as I handed him back the cell phone. I suddenly remembered my presents and ran over to where my bag was. I took out the box of the hula girl first while holding the other box with the bracelet behind me. He looked inside the box and smiled at me.

"Thank you," he said while holding it up. "I've always wanted one of these."

"You don't have to put it in your car," I told him. "I just thought it looked cute and would make you laugh. Apparently, I was right."

"Of course I'll put it in my car," he said firmly. "If you had given me a bobble head of Aro I would still put it in my car because you gave it to me." I felt warm and tingly at his words. Then I remembered my other present. I gave it to him and he looked at it lovingly.

"What does it mean?" he asked referring to the engraved text.

"The old man at the shop said it meant sweetheart, beloved one or dear" I explained to him. "I hope he wasn't lying or else you might be wearing a bracelet that says monkey or iguana in Hawaiian." Edward burst out laughing and kissed me on he lips. I almost lost myself in his arms when I remembered I had to get home.

"We'll pick this up later tonight, okay?" I told him. He groaned like a child who wasn't given any candy and then helped me with my things. He drove me back home to my house and I stayed with Charlie a little longer watching TV and telling him about Hawaii. All I could tell him was that we went paragliding and shopping. After we talked I went upstairs, got ready for bed and waited for Edward.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the copyrighted characters that I write about. No copyright infringement intended. Please don't sue.**_

The wedding was in a week and all I had to do now was go back to New York for the final fitting and learn how to dance with Jasper. We spent the last few days thinking of ways on how to keep my secret lessons from Edward. Finally Alice came up with an idea that wouldn't draw suspicion from Edward. Rosalie and Emmett agreed to help but the constant singing in their heads was making Edward very suspicious. It was also a good thing that Carlisle and Esme took the Denali coven hunting so we had the house to ourselves for the day. Jasper assured me that he could definitely teach me how to dance in just one day.

"Good luck with that," I told him sarcastically. He just laughed and shook his head.

"Okay, Rosalie and Emmett took Edward to the car show in Olympia," said Alice as she entered the kitchen. "You better start dancing before they get back."

Jasper led me to the living room where Alice had pushed up all the furniture against the walls. She sat down on a chair beside the stereo so she could act as our DJ.

"We'll start with basic waltz music," said Jasper. Alice pushed a button on the remote and the Strauss started flowing out of the speakers.

"Okay, Bella," said Jasper. "Start by facing towards me. Face front, shoulders back, stomach in, er, butt out." I followed his instruction and I could swear I looked like a rooster just now. Alice chuckled slightly over at the corner and Jasper cleared his throat which prompted her to shut her mouth.

"Since I will lead, I will place my right hand on your waist, right here," he said while placing his hand on my lower back. "Then give me your right hand. Raise your palm and bend your elbows. Put you left hand on my shoulder." I nodded and did as told.

"Now, this is the proper stance used during the waltz," he explained. "When we move, you must mirror my movements. Now when I step my left foot forward you step your right foot back. On the second beat, move your left foot to the side and your right foot will follow. Your feet will come together and that's as far as we'll go for now." I was starting to sweat and tremble as I strived to remember the steps. Jasper smiled sent a wave of calm at me. I nodded and thanked him.

Seeing as I was Bella Swan, the klutz, the first practice didn't go so well. I forgot I was supposed to move my right foot back but I stepped forward and landed on Jasper's toes.

"Sorry!" I said to him.

"No harm done," he smiled. "Let's do this again." I got the first beat but I lost count on the second and ended up kicking Jasper which hurt me more than it did him.

"Um, Alice, maybe we could demonstrate it for Bella first," said Jasper. Alice skipped over to us and took her stance before Jasper.

"Now, let's do this slowly so Bella can see." They started moving to the music and I was mesmerized by their cadence and synchronization. This wasn't going to happen for me in just a day.

"Go on, Bella," said Jasper. "Try following Alice's movements." I stood beside them and tried to follow Alice's feet. A few seconds later I was moving in tune to the music. I was mimicking Alice's moves perfectly.

"Now, stop looking at the ground and keep dancing," said Jasper. "Keep your head up and try to imagine Edward is dancing with you. That might help." I smiled and thought of Edward as I lifted my hands and pretended that he was holding me. By and by, I didn't need to look at Alice anymore. Jasper slipped in my arms and started dancing with me.

"Now, let's try going around the room," said Jasper. "Just follow me but keep on doing the same steps but adjust yourself to move throughout the room." I nodded and let him lead me all over the living room. After a few more rounds, I was confident that I could dance easily with Edward now.

"Thank you so much, Jazz," I told him. "I hope they won't play any salsa or tango music at the reception. I don't think we can pull that off." He laughed and said welcome. They started moving the furniture back because Alice saw that Edward and the others were on their way back.

That evening, Edward didn't come over because he had to hunt. I was sitting on the bed reading a book when I felt like someone was watching me. I looked outside the window and saw nothing but the trees.

"So this is your room?" I turned around and saw Irina sitting on my bed.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her. I was a bit afraid of her presence because first of all, I was the reason why her mate was killed and second of all I never really thought that she liked me.

"I just want to talk to you about Laurent," she said coolly. "So, what were his last words? Did he say anything about me at all? Was he still as handsome as he was when he was ripped to shreds by your furry friends?" That last line had a hint of iciness to it. I didn't like where this was going. Surely, Alice saw this happening? Why wasn't Edward racing off to save me?

"He wanted to kill me," I told her calmly. "My friends just wanted to protect me and Edward still would have killed him if he managed to kill me. Would you honestly kill Edward if that happened?" She gave a low growl and started stalking towards me.

"You just don't get it, do you?" she asked sweetly but sinisterly. "Vampires are very different from humans. Our emotions are stronger. Everything; love, happiness, sadness," She purred the words so slowly and then her voice began to crack. "hate, anger, revenge!" At the last word she lunged forward and then just as quickly as she struck, she was gone. The only thing left was my broken window.

I heard Charlie scampering out of bed. How do I explain this? I had to think fast. Charlie opened the door and I did my best impression of an angry neighbor.

"You kids better run!" I yelled while shaking my fist. I pulled my head back in and looked at Charlie who was holding a bat looking terrified.

"Some kids were playing baseball and they kind of hit one through the window," I explained.

"At ten o'clock in the evening?" he asked incredulously.

"It's a new generation, dad," I told him. "Most curfews run past midnight nowadays." He just shook his head and promised to fix the window in the morning. I breathed a sigh of relief and closed the curtains.

"Are you all right?" I almost screamed when I heard Edward ask.

"Pick a right time to sneak up on me, will you?" I complained. "Where's Irina?"

"Jasper and Emmett took her home," he answered. "The others will take care of her. I'm sorry I wasn't here." He held me closely as he said this.

"It's not your fault, Edward," I told him. "You didn't know."

"I will never leave you alone again, I promise," he told me. "From now on, someone will stay with you when I hunt. Otherwise, I'll never take my eyes off you, except when you have your human moments." I chuckled and hugged him tightly. When were the death threats going to end? Can't I even get through my wedding week in one piece?


	17. Chapter 17

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the copyrighted characters that I write about. No copyright infringement intended. Please don't sue.**_

Edward didn't leave even when Charlie woke up. I quickly got dressed, ate breakfast and jumped into my truck where Edward was already waiting. I drove us to their house at a slow and steady pace dreading the confrontation with the Denali coven. Edward assured me it safe for me but he couldn't promise the same for Irina.

We neared the house and I looked over at Edward who was smirking. The Denali's cars were gone and the house looked the same except their door looked different. I could have sworn it looked brand new.

"Is there something I need to know?" I asked him.

"I'll tell you inside," he said as he got out of the car. I followed him inside where the whole family was waiting.

"What's going on?" I asked them. "Where are they?"

"They're gone," said Edward. "It seems I didn't have to do anything. Rosalie took care of Irina." My jaw dropped open as I looked at Rosalie. That's when I noticed she had a large gash on her neck.

"Oh my God! Rose!" I ran over to her and hugged her.

"It's no big deal, Bella," said Rosalie as she let go. "Irina looks worse than I do."

"You should have seen Rosalie!" exclaimed Emmett. She jumped up and started reenacting Rosalie and Irina's fight. "Then she went like woosh! And then pow! Baboom!" All of us burst out laughing at his silly antics.

"Now, now children," said Carlisle. "I don't want to tolerate that kind of behavior but since we couldn't restrain Rosalie, we didn't have a choice. It's a good thing you're mother isn't upset about the door." So the door really was new.

"It's okay, darling," said Esme. "I still have two spare doors in the basement." I turned to Rosalie and thanked her for standing up for me.

"But you didn't have to get hurt," I told her.

"Don't you worry, Bella," she reassured me. "This little scratch will have healed by noon. I couldn't let her get away with trying to kill you."

"We're sorry, Bella," said Carlisle. "We didn't think Irina would take out her anger on you. I'm so disappointed in them. I never thought they would do this to our family."

"It's okay," I told them. "I'm such a danger magnet that I'm actually expecting demons to crash the wedding and eat our cake."

"I hope not," said Alice as she chuckled. "If someone, supernatural, paranormal or otherwise tries to ruin the wedding, there's gonna be hell to pay!" Everyone else laughed except for me. Edward seemed to notice so he took me outside to the porch and asked me what was wrong.

"It's just this life, Edward," I told him. "It's one thing to keep tripping on my feet and getting bumps and bruises but if my life is always in danger, how can we live happily ever after?"

"That's why I'm here, Bella," said Edward. "I will protect you no matter what."

"That's just it!" I huffed. "You can't always protect me Edward. I'm glad you're turning me into a vampire, which lessens the risk but what if I'll still be in danger after? I don't want to have to drag you or your family into any other mess."

"We care for you; that's why we do it." Edward said gently. "I don't care if even the devil himself comes, I will always be there to save you. Haven't we established that already when I first saved your life?" I couldn't help but smile. He was right, but I couldn't keep hoping that Edward will ride up on a horse to save me all the time.

"Why can't I have little problems, like a hole in my shirt or a bad hair day?" Edward chuckled and held me close. It was always comforting to be in his arms. For a moment, I could believe that everything is perfect.

The next day we were supposed to go back to New York for the final fitting. Alice insisted that we bring Angela along because we weren't staying overnight, anyway. Esme came too so she can be fitted in her dress.

"Oh my gosh, Bella!" exclaimed Angela. "I can't believe I'm in New York. The farthest I've gone from Forks was to Utah." I laughed and then thought about our other friends. Jessica hadn't been much of a friend to me lately, but I still considered her as one. I wished that I could still maintain contact with Angela after I become a vampire but I knew that was impossible.

After our dress fitting, we went back home to Forks. When I got back to our house, I checked my e-mail. Renee sent me one everyday asking about the preparations and how much she wanted to be here for it but Phil's schedule was booked. I opened my mom's e-mail and saw that she and Phil were flying in tomorrow. I told Charlie that night so we called Renee to check out the details of their flight. Tomorrow we would be picking them up from the airport and then we were having lunch.

That night I asked Edward for a favor. I knew he would agree but I needed to tell him nonetheless.

"My mom's flying in with Phil tomorrow," I told him while we were lying on my bed.

"That's wonderful," said Edward. "You'll get to spend more time with her before the wedding then."

"That's exactly what I was thinking," I told him. "Since we only have three days left before the wedding, I wanted to spend them with my family. Is that okay with you?"

"Of course Bella," replied Edward. "I insist that you do. I'll see you the day before the wedding so Alice won't have to pry us off each other on the wedding day."

"Thank you, Edward!" I said to him as I kissed his cheek.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the copyrighted characters that I write about. No copyright infringement intended. Please don't sue.**_

Charlie and I drove to Seattle the next morning to pick up Renee and Phil. When we got there, they were waiting for us at the arrival gate. We got out of the cruiser and walked over to them.

"Bella!" Renee squealed as she hugged me. "You look wonderful! Did you get a tan?" Charlie shook hands with Phil and helped him with their luggage.

"We went to the beach last week," I told her. I didn't feel the need to tell her I was on a yacht in the middle of the Pacific. She and Charlie exchanged polite conversation on our way to the restaurant. Renee asked me about the wedding preparations as if I didn't email her about it everyday. Phil told us about his work and Charlie told us about the crime rate in Seattle. For any other teenager it would have been a boring lunch and made you want to get out of there as soon as possible. But for me, I wanted to savor every moment with my family while it lasted. Who knows what was going to happen once I was a vampire? I might not even get to go near them anymore.

"So, Bella, dear," started Renee. "Am I to understand that you are going on your honeymoon immediately after the wedding?"

"Yes, mom," I told her. "Everything's already planned out."

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Paris," I answered automatically. It was a good thing Alice briefed me about Renee's questions beforehand so I wouldn't get caught in a lie.

"How romantic!" she cooed. Phil and Charlie just smirked and rolled their eyes. "Be sure to send postcards and pictures, okay?" I promised I would. We left the restaurant and drove back to Forks. We dropped them off at the local inn and went back home. Renee and I were gong to have dinner that night while Phil and Charlie watched a few games. Renee insisted that we needed our mother-daughter time.

Renee took me to the restaurant where Charlie took me on my graduation. The waiter seated us on a table by the window and Renee started shooting questions.

"I am so excited about your wedding," said Renee as we ate our appetizers. "I think it's romantic how you're doing this while you're so young."

"I thought you didn't want me to get married at this age?" I asked her.

"I still think that, but when Charlie and I first got married, I was so happy." I smiled at her and understood what she meant. But I knew that Edward and I weren't headed in the same direction. I was sure that we will always be together no matter what.

"Thank you for being supportive, mom," I told her. "It really means a lot."

"Like I said, Bella," said Renee. "I'm happy if you're happy and I can definitely see that you are. Even Charlie says that a lot has changed since the time you and Edward were separated. He says he understood now why Edward was in your life." I was touched that Charlie said that. It was going to be hard leaving them but I was going to make sure they were happy.

I drove us back to our house where Charlie and Phil were having a great time watching a football game. Renee decided they could stay a while longer. I made them some popcorn and sat with them in the living room. After a few hours, Charlie drove them back to their hotel. I went upstairs to get ready for bed. When I got back from the bathroom, Edward was already there waiting.

"How was your dinner?" he asked me.

"It was fun," I told him. "I'm gonna miss them so much, Edward."

"You still have a lot of time before they realize you're not aging," said Edward. "We just have to hope you're bloodlust doesn't last very long after I've changed you."

"I hope you're right," I told him.

The next day I brought Renee over to the Cullen's so she could spend time with Edward's parents. Charlie and Phil had so much fun the other night that they decided to go fishing with Billy at La Push. I drove us over to the Cullen's in my truck. There were several people jostling about the yard carrying chairs and tables and stuff. Alice came out of the front door shouting orders to them.

"Hey Alice," I called to her. She smiled and ran over to us.

"Hey, Bella!" she squealed. "Hi, Mrs. Dwyer! How was your flight?"

"It was fine. Alice, right?" said Renee. "I remember you from your trip to Phoenix last time."

"It's so nice that you still remember," said Alice. "Would you excuse me for a second? I need to take care of some table emergencies. Edward's waiting for you both inside." We nodded as Alice started shouting orders at the hired workers again.

We went inside the house where Edward was waiting for us in the living room with his parents. They all smiled at us as we entered the room. Esme started a conversation with Renee so Edward and I decided to get out of their way and see what Alice was up to. We found her yelling at her cell phone in the yard.

"Who's she talking to?" I asked Edward.

"The delivery service," said Edward. "Apparently, there's a problem with your dresses."

"Oh no," I exclaimed. Alice snapped the phone shut and then walked over to us.

"They mixed the packages!" said Alice. "Our dresses are on their way to Albuquerque and they don't believe me!"

"Don't worry," I told her. "They can just send it back tomorrow."

"That's the problem," said Alice. "The dresses arrive late. Do you want to wear your Sunday dress on your wedding?"

"Of course not," I told her. "What are we gonna do?"

"I'll think of something," said Alice. "But I have to think fast. Any idea would be helpful!" She stared pointedly at Edward.

"Fine," said Edward. He turned to me and gave me a peck on the cheek. "I'll be back later, okay?"

"Where are you going?" I asked him.

"To get the dresses," he answered. "I'll be back later, okay?" I nodded and watched him get in his car and go to the airport.

"Why does Edward have to get the dresses?" I whined to Alice.

"Because it's the easiest job," she countered. "I don't want him to help with the decorations. Jasper and Emmett are already doing that. Now you just relax and don't worry your pretty little head, okay?" I reluctantly agreed and went back inside to join Renee and the others.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the copyrighted characters that I write about. No copyright infringement intended. Please don't sue.**_

_**A/N: I know this is a Bella POV story but I needed to squeeze this is since a lot of you want to know how Jasper and Emmett handle decorations while Edward goes to New Mexico to retrieve the dresses.**_

EMMETT POV

"Jasper! Emmett!" Alice called. I groaned as Jasper and I stood up and left our video game.

"Why do we have to do this?" I grumbled. "I mean, can't we just hire a wedding crew or something?"

"Bella doesn't want to spend so much on the wedding," said Jasper. "If we so much as go over the budget, she'll throw Edward a fit and guess who our dear brother's gonna vent his frustration on?"

"I see your point," I told him grimly. We went out back where Alice and Rosalie were waiting in the middle of a big mess of chairs and tables strewn all over the lawn.

"What do we need to do first?" asked Jasper.

"The chairs need to be decorated," said Alice as she looked over the clipboard she was holding. For an intimate wedding, she sure acts like she's planning a wedding in the Vatican.

"I thought we were gonna do some heavy lifting and stuff?" I asked her.

"No manly chores for now," said Alice. "Now, I'll show you how to do it." Alice took a chair and started wrapping it in some blue satin fabric. She quickly tied a large bow on the back and stuck several flowers in it.

"It doesn't look so hard," I told her. We all took our own chairs and started doing what she did. After five minutes, I was finished.

"Not too bad, eh?" I said as I showed it to Alice.

"Oh my God, Emmett!" exclaimed Alice. "Where did you learn to do that? It looks better than mine!" I saw Rosalie and Jasper exchange knowing glances.

"What are you talking about?" I asked defensively. "I don't know anything about this frilly girly wedding stuff!" Jasper and Rosalie sniggered while Alice shook her head.

"You're on chair duty, Emmett," she ordered. "We're going to do the tables now while you finish, okay?" I reluctantly agreed and continued with my work.

JASPER

Rosalie and I burst out laughing as soon as we were a few feet away from Emmett. He glared at us while sticking more lilies in the chair. Even when he was angry he could still do a perfect job with the chairs.

"Enough of that," said Alice. "Here's what you do with the table." Alice took another piece of satin blue fabric only it was bigger than the chairs'. She spread it on the round table with the corners hanging off the sides. Rosalie handed her a silver fabric that she started pinning on the sides where the blue fabric didn't cover. It looked pretty good. My Alice always had an eye for detail.

"You try it Jazzy," she instructed. I followed her instructions but didn't get it right the first time. I started over and finally got it right.

"Rose, you're going to build the canopy," said Alice.

"What?" exclaimed Rosalie. "Why do I get the manly job?"

"Because, you're going to rip up the fabric," said Alice. "You just don't have graceful hands." Rosalie shot her a look and walked over to one of the tables. I felt her anger rising but before I had a chance to calm her, she slammed down the table.

"I'll show you a graceful hand!" Rosalie screeched. She started pinning the silver fabric on her table and then we suddenly heard a ripping sound.

"I told you," said Alice. "Now go do the canopy."

"No!" whined Rosalie. "Let me do it again."

"No, Rose!" cried Alice. Before she could stop her, Rosalie ripped the fabric again. She sighed and walked over to the garage. She came back carrying a tool box on one hand and a hammer on the other.

ROSALIE

"Stupid fabric!" I grumbled while carrying the planks of wood from the front yard. Why did Emmett and Jasper get to do the easy jobs?

"Alice, I'm done!" said Emmett. "Can I help Rosie?" Alice nodded without looking up from her clipboard where she was no doubt scribbling some stuff about the wedding.

"Thanks honey," I told him. "Can you get some more planks from the front yard?"

"No problem, babe!" He said cheerfully as he went out front. I checked out the blueprints for the canopy where Bella and Edward were going to stand during the ceremony. I had to admit it was going to be beautiful. Why wouldn't it be? Esme did design it.

"I got it!" said Emmett. "Where do I put it?" I looked up and saw that Emmett was carrying all the planks. I walked over and slapped him on the back of his head which made him drop everything on the ground.

"Ow! What was that for?" He asked while rubbing his head.

"Renee is inside with Bella!" I told him. "What if she saw you?"

"Oh, I forgot," he said meekly.

"It's okay," I reassured him. "Just don't do it again." Emmett nodded and arranged the planks properly. After that, we started making the canopy by measuring the wood and cutting it up. Jasper joined us shortly after finishing the tables. Now, all we had to do was put it up.

EDWARD

"You have got to be kidding me," I grumbled as I walked up to the building where the dresses were supposed to be. I was now standing in front of a wedding dress shop in downtown Albuquerque where Alice told me the dresses were sent by mistake. I sucked in a breath as I headed inside where a tall curvy lady with red hair and even redder lipstick on her teeth looked me up and down. _Why on earth is he wearing that? It's almost a hundred degrees out here!_

I hoped she wouldn't ask why I was wearing a hooded jacket and gloves. The dresses couldn't have been sent to Massachusetts, it had to be sunny New Mexico.

"Welcome, honey!" she squealed in voice more fit for a man. "What can I do for you? Come to pick out a dress for your lady-love?" _Umm…umm…umm. If this were North Carolina, I'm sure I'll be allowed to eat this cupcake up! _I smiled meekly, thanked the heavens for making this woman live in New Mexico and walked closer to the counter she was standing behind.

"Yes, actually," I told her. "But it's not one of your dresses. The delivery service sort of sent it here by mistake."

"Sorry, hon," said the lady. "I'm afraid we didn't get any dresses from the mail today." She didn't seem to be lying so I was a little confused that Alice got the address wrong.

"Are you sure?" I asked her again.

"Positive," she answered truthfully. "I've been here since noon and I didn't see any deliveries." Since noon? That explains it.

"Well, then, who was here before you?" I asked as politely as I could. I didn't have time to waste here. Bella and I are supposed to be spending time together before the wedding. Alice has been thinking about not letting me near her after the stroke of midnight just in case we had bad luck or something.

"My sister," said the woman. "But she's at home and we don't have a phone."

"May I have the address then?" I asked her. She looked at me suspiciously and started writing on a piece of paper. _If Stella even dares to touch this scrumptious little morsel, I'm gonna call 911 before she can even look at him._ I winced slightly at the thought that her sister was as bad as she was. She handed me the piece of paper while smiling and managed to touch my hand for a brief moment. _Ooh, cold? Must be nervous coz I'm around._

"Here it is," said the woman. "Her name's Stella. If she doesn't answer the door just keep ringing the doorbell until she does." I nodded and thanked her and rushed out of the store.

My cell phone suddenly rang so I answered it while hailing a cab.

"Edward! Get over to that house as fast as you can!" Alice screeched into the phone. "The woman is going to take Bella's dress and elope in Las Vegas!" I snapped the phone shut and told the cab driver to take me to the address on the paper as fast as he could.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," said the driver. He didn't listen to me and kept driving way under the speed limit.

"Will this make you go any faster?" I asked him as I slapped a hundred dollar bill on the glass divider. As soon as he saw it he stepped on the gas pedal and zoomed out of the main streets maneuvering through the back alleys. I would have preferred to run over there but I didn't know where it was and someone might see me.

The cab halted to a stop in front a small duplex painted in a very outrageous pink color. I paid him the money and hopped out of the cab. I walked over to the house and was disappointed to find that I couldn't smell any humans inside. I cursed myself as I started to walk away form the house. How could this happen before our wedding day? This was causing unnecessary problems for my fiancée.

The phone rang and I answered it immediately. "They're checking in a seedy motel called Honeymooner's Paradise," Alice said quickly. "Go there before she gets a chance to wear the dress! By the way, the bridesmaid's dresses are inside the house. Don't rumple them!" She hung up and I went back to the house and looked for their dresses. As soon as I found them I left and headed for Las Vegas.

_**A/N: I'm getting a lot of story alerts as well as favorites but it seems not a lot of people are reviewing. Please review my stories! Omg, I've resorted to begging. Haha. It's just that your reviews help me so much in writing stuff. Thanks so much for everyone who reviewed! I'm going to write you in the Thanks section after I finish this story!**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the copyrighted characters that I write about. No copyright infringement intended. Please don't sue. So hope you like this chapter! Please review after! It'll help me write faster! Haha. Take care!**_

I couldn't sleep that night. Edward still wasn't back. He'd been gone for most of the day and I loved him for coming to our rescue with the dresses but I was hoping on spending some time with him before we prepared for the wedding tomorrow. I called Alice every ten minutes asking where he was. She said he was still in Las Vegas but will be home soon enough. It was already two in the morning and now Alice was the one calling, ordering me to sleep.

I went downstairs for a drink. I opened the fridge and scoured it for some juice. I closed the door and found Edward smiling at me behind it. I was finally used to their mysterious appearances that I wasn't startled anymore like I used to be. I smiled widely and hugged him tight. He put a finger to his lips and carried me. Before I knew it, we were upstairs and he was setting me down on the bed.

"I won't be here long," said Edward. "I just came here to wish you good night. It was Alice's idea by the way."

"Really? I'd have thought that she would chain you to the house." I told him. "You know her no seeing the bride before the wedding rule."

"She had no choice." Edward explained. "If I didn't come here you wouldn't have slept. She'd rather have bad luck than you having eye bags tomorrow." I had to laugh. It was sort of true. Even a phone call wouldn't have sufficed. I needed to see Edward and I'm glad he came.

"So, what happened with the dresses?" I asked him.

"The fiancé of the woman who wanted to steal your dress tried a slot machine and won a week's stay at the Bellagio. I had to scale the building to get to their room since it was in the penthouse. It's a good thing they decided to go to the honeymoon first or else you would have worn a sweaty dress tomorrow." I stifled the hysterical laugh that was about to erupt.

"Yeah, it really was funny," said Edward. "Up until the guy decided to walk up to the window in his birthday suit." That did it. Not only did I snort from trying not to laugh but I couldn't stop until Charlie came in my room holding a bat.

"What are you doing?" he asked suspiciously. I continued laughing even though I didn't find the situation funny anymore just to delay answering him. My eyes flew to the open book on my pillow and I sat up to regain my composure.

"The book I was reading was hilarious!" I told him. I never thought I was a good actor but I managed to convince Charlie. "Take a look at this, dad." I said while holding the book out to him.

"Uh, no thanks, Bells," said Charlie. "I don't understand much of the teenage jokes nowadays." He bid me good night and left the room. Edward appeared immediately with a grin on his face. I blushed profusely as he sat down beside me.

"That was the scariest and funniest thing I ever saw," said Edward.

"It was your fault!" I told him.

"Sorry," he said while smiling. "I couldn't resist hearing your laugh. The snort was a bonus."

"Very funny," I told him. He held a finger up and took his phone out of his pocket and answered it.

"Yes, I'm almost done," said Edward. He snapped the phone shut and looked at me apologetically.

"Alice?" I asked. He nodded and took me in his arms.

"I'm sorry we didn't get to spend time together," he said solemnly. "I'll make it up to you after the wedding, okay?" I nodded in his chest and looked up.

"Of course you will," I told him. "I want you to know, Edward that I can't wait to be your wife. Not just so I can become a vampire already but just because. I know it means a lot to you but after this whole ordeal I realized that it means just as much to me. Being your wife makes me all the more closer to you than I already am. I will be yours and there's nothing you can do about it." He laughed quietly and kissed my forehead.

"Thank you, Bella. Not just for doing this but for being you. I can't wait to show our friends and family how much I love you. In truth, I kind of think that the big man up there should see us joined together in holy matrimony."

"My sentiments exactly," I dreamily told him. He leaned down and planted a sweet and gentle kiss on my lip, lingering more than necessary which was no problem for me but his cell phone started vibrating again so I guess it was time to go. I looked into his eyes once more and watched him slowly get out of the window.

_**A/N: There's a poll on my profile. Please vote. I think you'll like the choices.**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the copyrighted characters that I write about. No copyright infringement intended. Please don't sue. So hope you like this chapter! Please review after! It'll help me write faster! Haha. Take care!**_

The next day I woke up feeling like a kid on their birthday. I was so excited and happy that I couldn't stand for a while just thinking about this day. I was going to be Mrs. Edward Masen Cullen in about ten hours. Edward and I decided the wedding should be held just at dusk as the sun sets. I wanted us to kiss under the fiery colors of the sky and dance under the moon and stars. Alice made sure there really was a full moon tonight and I knew everything was going to be perfect.

I went downstairs and saw that Renee was cooking breakfast while Charlie and Phil sat on the counter talking about the weather. Renee was cooking? This day made everyone feel differently, I guessed. So it wasn't just me. I skipped, yes, skipped over to them and planted a kiss on Renee's cheek and then on Charlie's. Charlie looked at me like I had swallowed a cow but then his expression changed. He looked at me like I was a little girl again. The fact is, I actually felt like I was a little girl again.

"Good morning, sunshine!" said Renee. She served me some breakfast and hugged me before cleaning up the dishes.

"Sunshine?" I asked her innocently. They all looked at me knowingly as I started to eat my breakfast. The conversation was nice and easy. We talked about my college plans and what time our departure was. We already finished saying our goodbyes so there wasn't anything else to talk about really.

After breakfast I went upstairs and started packing the rest of my things. I wanted to leave some things just in case I decided to visit Charlie but thought against it just in case I wouldn't be able to. I wouldn't want to leave anything that would remind Charlie of me and cause him unnecessary pain.

"Bella?" Charlie called from downstairs. "You have a visitor!" I ran downstairs and thought about who it might be. Probably, some of my friends coming to wish me the best. I stopped abruptly when I saw who it was.

"Hey, Bells!" said Jacob. I walked slowly towards him and hugged him fiercely even thought my parents were looking on. Out of politeness, they left us and went inside the kitchen. I let go and smiled at him.

"I never thought I would ever get to do that again," said Jacob as he laughed.

"How are you, Jake?" I asked him. He looked much different form when I saw him last. His hair was longer and fell down past his shoulders. He was as tall as hew was then but he looked older, in a way that was mature not weary.

"I'm fine," he answered uneasily. "I went on a trip a few weeks ago and now I'm working on a new car." I chuckled right then. He was still the same Jacob. Before I could ask where he went on his trip, the phone rang. I told him to wait while I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Bella, are you all right?" asked Edward.

"Of course I am," I told him. "Why do you ask?"

"Alice said she can't see you," said Edward.

"Oh! That's because Jacob's here," I told him. If I didn't know any better, I swear I heard Edward breathe a sigh of relief which was a little strange.

"All right then," said Edward. "Alice will pick you up after lunch, but we won't see each other. I'm hunting with my brothers right now and I won't be back until much later."

"Okay then, take care. I love you."

"I love you too. Bye." I hung up and then gestured for Jacob to join me in the lving room where we could sit.

"You're glowing, Bella," he said as we sat down. "I can see you're very happy." I looked down at my hands and thought about how I had no right to be happy in front of him after all I put him through.

He tipped my chin up and looked at me incredulously, "Stop looking guilty for nothing," he chided. "Now let me tell you what I came to say. Don't worry. It won't make you call off the wedding or anything drastic like that." I chuckled as I continued to listen to him.

"I wanted to see you before your wedding just in case," said Jacob. "I want to say a proper goodbye instead of the painful one we had last time." I winced at the memory. That day didn't hurt as much as the day Edward left me but it was still painful. Not just because I hurt Jacob but because I hurt Edward too.

"I don't see how this can be any different," I told him meekly.

"It is different," said Jacob. "You're happy, Bells. A few weeks ago I would have given anything for you to be happy with me, but no. Now I know that will never happen. I've thought a lot about it and I've accepted everything. You love me, I can still see that, but Edward is your soul mate. Not even your love for Charlie or Renee can be strong enough to test your love for him. That's why I've even come to terms with the fact that there's no stopping you from making him change you into a vampire." My eyes were starting to hurt because of the things he was saying but my heart was filling with joy.

"I'm saying goodbye not because I wouldn't be able to stand you as a vampire, but because it's time to. This isn't forever, Bells. I know we'll meet again someday." After that he hugged me so tight I couldn't breathe but I didn't complain. I was going to miss this. He stood up and I walked him to the door. I hugged him one last time and before he could leave, I asked him the question I was a little scared to ask at first, but now I know it was okay.

"You've imprinted, haven't you?" I asked more as a statement. He smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Maybe I'll tell you someday," he said quietly. "By the way, tell Edward I won't be attending your wedding but thanks for the invitation."

"What are you talking about?" I asked him.

"Uh, you didn't know?" he asked. I shook my head waiting for him to explain.

"He sent me an invitation telling me you were afraid of hurting me by obligating me to come. He said I should have a choice." Jacob explained. My eyes started tearing up and I couldn't help it. My Edward was such a martyr. He would do anything for me.

"It's not like I don't want to go, but I think it would be better this way. I've said my goodbyes and I think it's time we go our separate ways." After that Jacob walked away and slid into his Rabbit. I waved at him as he drove away. I will never forget you, Jacob Black.


	22. Chapter 22

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the copyrighted characters that I write about. No copyright infringement intended. Please don't sue. So hope you like this chapter! Please review after! It'll help me write faster! Haha. Take care!_

ALICE

I looked around and surveyed the whole surroundings. It wasn't the most glamorous setting that I envisioned but it was perfect. The trees were hung with tiny lights to light up the yard. The aisles were lined with silver posts that had candles on top. The aisle was strewn with blue rose petals and silver dust so the light would reflect off of them.

The circular canopy that our siblings built stood at the end and was surrounded by candles as well. More blue roses were entwined around it with lilies all around. I didn't have to look into the future to know if Bella and Edward would have liked it. I knew they would.

The guests were arriving in droves. Almost everyone in town attended the wedding. Despite Bella's protests I knew she would love to share this day with everyone who cared about her.

EDWARD

"Are you all right?" asked Carlisle. I nodded stiffly as I kept fidgeting with my collar. Nothing was wrong with it. It just felt like I wasn't doing a good enough job. I wanted everything to be perfect, and thanks to Alice, it is. Not only was I nervous but the excited thoughts of the guests were driving me insane. I couldn't count how many times Jasper had to soothe and calm me in the last five minutes.

"It's time," said Jasper. We were all standing in front of the guests under the canopy with the county judge in the center waiting for the ceremony to start. Finally, the band started playing the instrumentals of the song I specifically requested for this occasion.

_All I am, All I'll be  
Everything in this world  
All that I'll ever need  
Is in your eyes  
Shining at me  
When you smile I can feel  
All my passion unfolding_

Alice was the first to walk down the aisle since she was the maid of honor. As she walked, I knew she and Jasper were looking into each other's eyes feeling all the love that they knew Bella and I possessed.

_Your hand brushes mine  
And a thousand sensations  
Seduce me cause I_

Rosalie was next. Emmett watched her slowly walking towards us. For him, Rosalie was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen on the planet just as I saw Bella.

_I do Cherish you  
For the rest of my life  
You don't have to think twice  
I will love you still  
From the depths of my soul  
It's beyond my control  
I've waited so long to say this to you  
If you're asking do I love you this much  
I do  
_

Then there was Esme. She showed Bella as much love as she would us and I loved her for it. I didn't doubt for a second that she and Carlisle were the happiest for us.

_In my world, before you  
I lived outside my emotions  
Didn't know where I was going  
'Till that day I found you  
How you opened my life  
To a new paradise_

Angela was next and I saw her smiling at Ben, her boyfriend. Maybe they were next in line after us. Finally I saw Charlie appear at the end. He held out his hand and there she was. My angel. My love. My life. My heart. My Bella. My soul mate.

_In a world torn by change  
Still with all of my heart  
'Till my dying day  
I do Cherish you  
For the rest of my life  
You don't have to think twice  
I will love you still  
From the depths of my soul  
It's beyond my control  
I've waited so long to say this to you  
If you're asking do I love you this much  
I do  
_  
Charlie kissed her on the cheek and hugged her tightly before taking her hand and placing it in mine. I couldn't take my eyes off of her eyes. Finally, we were here.

"There are no obligations on earth more sweet or tender than those you are about to assume. There are now vows more solemn than those you are about to make. There is no human institution more sacred than that of the home you are about to form. True marriage is the holiest of all earthly relationships. It should be entered into reverently, thoughtfully, and with full understanding of its sacred nature." We both looked at the judge and then back into each other's eyes.

"Today your separate lives with their individual memories, desires, and hopes merge into one. Will you bring to this new life each for the sake of the other, the best that you have in you, seeking to express your life together, each at the highest level of your own understanding?"

We both said together, "I will."

"Now, I understand you each have written your own vows. Bella?" She nodded and faced me again. While looking deep into my eyes, this is what she said:

"Edward Anthony Cullen, we may not have known it then but I feel it in my heart that I've made this vow ever since the day I met you. From this day forward, I give my heart to you; I will take your pain and make it mine, your happiness will be my only wish, my life is not my own anymore and your heart will be my greatest gift. I love you, Edward. I loved you that day in the cafeteria. I love you now. I will love you forever, until the end of time."

I mouthed the words I love you as the judge announced it was my turn. This is what I said:

"Isabella Marie Swan, before you, there was nothing but pain, confusion and despair. Ever since you walked into my life, there was music, light and beauty, but most of all love. From this moment on, nothing will hurt you, you're heart will be my treasure, your love will be my salvation, my life will be yours as well as my heart and _soul_." Just as I said that Bella started to cry. Alice had to run over and give her a handkerchief.

"The rings, please?" said the judge. Alice and Carlisle walked over to us and gave each of us the rings. "Please repeat after me."

"With this ring, I thee wed, let it be a symbol of our love and the lifetime we will share."

I repeated what he said but I edited it a little.

"With this ring, I thee wed, let it be a symbol of our love and the eternity we will share." Bella smiled into my eyes and repeated what I said.

"With the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife." Everyone cheered on as I leaned down and kissed my wife. Yes, my wife.

_If you're asking do I love you this much  
I do  
Oh, I do_

_I do Cherish you  
For the rest of my life  
You don't have to think twice  
I will love you still  
From the depths of my soul  
It's beyond my control  
I've waited so long to say this to you  
If you're asking do I love you this much  
I do  
_

_**A/N: The song is I do(Cherish you) by 98 degrees. Read and Review!! **_


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the copyrighted characters that I write about

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the copyrighted characters that I write about. No copyright infringement intended. Please don't sue. So hope you like this chapter! Please review after! It'll help me write faster! Haha. Take care!**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, it's time for the bride and groom's first dance." Alice announced. Edward stood up and held out his hand for me to take. I smiled and let him lead me out into the hardwood dance floor that Alice and the others set up. The band started playing Like a Star by Corinne Bailey Rae.

Edward and I started swaying to the music just like Jasper taught me. It was a good thing the song was in time with our practice music. I didn't have to look at my feet. All I saw were those beautiful golden yes. His voice snapped me out of my reverie.

"Are you happy?" he asked me while we danced.

"Is that a trick question?" I countered. He laughed melodiously and placed his cheek beside mine.

"Well I for one am miserable," said Edward. I chuckled as he spun me. We didn't tackle that on our lessons but I was grateful I didn't fall or something worse. If anything, I was actually graceful. After the song, Alice announced that I was now supposed to dance with Charlie. Now that caught me off guard but I was happy nonetheless. I held out my hand as he took it and started leading me on the dance floor.

"My baby girl is all grown up," said Charlie. I've never heard him call me his baby girl before and that made me smile.

"I'll always be your baby girl." I told him thoughtfully.

"Be happy, Bella," said Charlie. "It's all I want. If Edward gives you any trouble, you run back to me and I'll take out my shotgun." I laughed and hugged him while we danced.

"I love you, dad." I told him as I cried on his shoulder. It was a good thing they put water-proof make-up on me this time.

"I love you too, Bells." After dancing with Charlie, Carlisle was next and then Jasper and Emmett. Edward danced with Renee as well and then his sisters. Edward and I were back in each other's arms again after a few minutes of rest.

"I'm happy," said Edward as he held me close while we danced.

"I thought you were miserable?" I joked.

"After today, I doubt if I will ever feel misery ever again," said Edward.

"Well, I don't even know if there's a word for whatever I feel right now," I told him.

"Would you care to explain?" he asked. I nodded and told him how I felt.

"I feel like this is the first time I've ever been so happy. It's like the first time because it's the happiest I've ever felt for once in my life, like all those other moments can't compare. Give me a billion dollars, pull a star from out of the sky, or even take me to heaven; none of those can make me feel happier than I am now." Edward smiled at me lovingly and then kissed me sweetly on the lips.

While everyone was having dinner, we walked around talking to the guests. Everyone congratulated us and told us how beautiful the ceremony was. They also complimented Alice on decorating the whole place. Finally it was time to say goodbye. First, Edward and I went over to our classmates. Jessica was a little overemotional with all the hugging and the crying. Angela however, hugged me and wished me the best. Edward even shook hands with Mike as he congratulated us.

Edward left me a little later so I could say goodbye to my parents. Renee was very emotional about it but Charlie and I already said goodbye, so all he did was tell us to take care. I promised that I would send post cards and call them regularly. I hugged them and I really felt like it was the last time.

"Bella?" said Edward as he walked over to us. "I'm afraid it's time for us to go." Renee kissed me on the cheek one last time and they both said goodbye and went over to Phil who was waiting by Charlie's cruiser.

"Let's go," said Edward as he took my hand and led me to the Vanquish. We waved goodbye to the others as we slid inside. After that, I held Edward's hand all the way to our new life.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the copyrighted characters that I write about

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the copyrighted characters that I write about. No copyright infringement intended. Please don't sue. So hope you like this chapter! Please review after! It'll help me write faster! Haha. Take care!**_

**IMPRTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

_**If you haven't read my profile yet, you don't know why this chapter is here. I've merged the stories because it's more convenient this way. If you want details please check my profile so you will have an idea why this is.**_

"Welcome to Vermont, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen," said the helicopter pilot as we ascended on the tarmac in Denver International Airport. I loved how he said our marital names. Edward got off first and then he helped me get down. I was still in my wedding dress so it was a little hard for me to get down. Just when I was finally having the most romantic getaway of my life, my heel got stuck at the bottom of the door and I ended up flying into Edward's arms. He laughed as he carried me all the way to the limousine that was waiting for us.

"Edward, I think you're supposed to carry me through a threshold, not a car door." I joked.

"I don't want to take my chances in case you fall down again," he replied jokingly. I pouted playfully as he set me down on the seat inside. He slid in beside me and closed the door. The car started and the driver drove us away from the city.

Edward held my hand the whole way while I breathed in the sights. It was so lovely here. I was so enthralled with the breathtaking views of the snow-covered mountains and soaring pine trees. Everything was so beautiful. At long last we were nearing our destination, I assumed, since we left the highway a few minutes ago and we haven't seen any turns. Now we were winding up a mountain on a road that seemed only inches wider than the car.

"Where are we going? Mount Everest?" I joked. Edward squeezed my hand gently and smiled at me without answering. I smiled back and leaned forward because I was so excited to see what was in store for us. We came to a narrow stone bridge and the driver eased the limo across it. Finally after a ten-minute drive we made it to our destination. There in the middle of a secluded clearing in the dense pines was a magnificent house made of native stone and cedar and surrounded by wooden decks with a huge expanse of glass.

"Oh my God, is this yours?" I asked. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. It was even more extravagant than their house back in Forks. I wondered then how many other houses like these they had.

"It's ours," said Edward. "Esme found it on one of their trips and she fixed it up and gave it to me as a 90th birthday present. She wanted me to have my own house in case I wanted to live away from them again. I never really used it until now."

He then took my hand and led me up the steps towards the front door. The limo drove away and then I panicked a little.

"Edward? Why did the car leave? How will we get back?" I asked him.

"The helicopter will come in a week," said Edward. "I rented the limo so you'd have a chance to see the sights before we got here." I shook my head and laughed as he opened the front door with his key. This was a little too much luxury for me, but it was my honeymoon. It was wonderful that Edward made everything so perfect.

Inside, the mountain retreat was both rustic and startlingly luxurious built around a gigantic center room shaped like a hexagon, with three doors opening off of it into bedroom suites. Soaring wooden ceilings were supported by gigantic crossbeams of rough-hewn cedar amid a winding staircase that led up to a loft that were lined with handsome bookcases. Four of the six walls were made entirely of glass, offering a view of the mountains that were breathtaking. The fifth wall was built of native stone with an enormous fireplace carved into the center above a raised hearth. Facing the fireplace was a long L-shaped sofa upholstered in butter soft silvery leather. Opposite the sofa and facing the windows were two overstuffed chairs and ottomans upholstered in silver and green stripes that blended with the fat throw pillows on the sofa and raised hearth.

A thick carpet with the same design as the throw pillows sculpted into the border covered part of the gleaming wooden floor in front of the fireplace. Two more pairs of chairs were positioned invitingly near two of the windows and a desk was tucked into an angle, created by the glass walls.

Bella was in awe an very much intrigued by what was the most unique and beautiful place she'd ever seen. She turned to see Edward looking at her thoughtfully and smiling at her obvious wonderment of the place.

"It is so beautiful," she managed to say.

"What's mine is yours," said Edward. "Welcome to our haven, Isabella Cullen." I smiled at him and wrapped my arms around his neck as he leaned down to kiss me. This might just be the best vacation I've ever had in my life.

_**A/N: Yes, yes, the description of the place was by far very detailed and perfect, wasn't it? But I will not take credit for something that I did not write. The description of their honeymoon palace was taken from Judith McNaught's book Paradise. I suggest you read it because it is amazing!**_

_**A/N: So how was it? Please read and review! Here's a few questions I would like you to answer on the review. **_

_**Did I deviate from the story in any way?**_

_**Is there an OOC you wish to inform me about?**_

_**Do you have any suggestions?**_

_**Thank you!**_

_**danielleanne**_


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the copyrighted characters that I write about

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the copyrighted characters that I write about. No copyright infringement intended. Please don't sue. So hope you like this chapter! Please review after! It'll help me write faster! Haha. Take care! **_

_**Check out my profile so you'll be updated on my author notes.**_

EDWARD'S POV

"So what do we do now?" Bella asked while blushing. I had to take an unnecessary breath as I gazed into those beautiful doe-eyes of hers. It took a moment for me to realize what she really meant by her question. It suddenly hit me that we were now husband and wife and this was our honeymoon. I found myself in a very serious predicament. I hadn't thought about the complications of what we were about to do the past few weeks because we were so busy with the wedding. I didn't know what to do now, so I did the only thing I could. I stalled.

"Will you look at the time?" I said as I pointed over to the grandfather clock that my parents left me. "It's almost morning! Aren't you tired? You look tired." I knew I sounded like a babbling idiot and that observation wasn't lost on Bella. She was looking at me as though I told her I wanted vegetables for breakfast.

"Uh, I'm not tired," said Bella meekly.

"Are you sure?" I asked her. "It really has been a tiring day. I think you should get some rest now." Bella looked awkwardly at her dress and sighed.

"Well, I guess I am a little sleepy," said Bella. "I'll just go and take a shower then go to bed." I smiled at her and kissed her head.

"I'll be right in," I told her. "The door next to the fireplace is ours." She nodded and went inside. I stood over the windows and thought about what I was doing. It wasn't enough that I promised I was going to kill her in a week, I have to put her life in danger now as well. 

I've seen so many romantic movies at he urging of Alice and Rosalie and I remembered that I should have been carrying her into our room and ripping off her dress in the passionate frenzy. Unfortunately, those people in the screen didn't have to worry about ripping their partners in half. The ringing of my cell phone snapped me out of my thoughts. I answered it and was welcomed with the scolding voice of my sister, Alice.

"Please tell me my visions are wrong and that I am interrupting your very intimate honeymoon with my sister!" Alice demanded.

"She's tired, Alice. She needs her rest." I said to her.

"No, she's not!" countered Alice. "Why don't you just do it already? I know you won't do anything to hurt her."

"Have you seen it?" I asked her pointedly.

"No, because you don't want to do it!" said Alice. "I mean, come on, Edward! Just make love to your wife."

"Yeah, Edward," said Emmett. "Seal the deal already."

"Alice, please tell me I'm not on speaker phone." I said while gritting my teeth.

"You're not on speaker phone," said Jasper.

"Really?" I said sarcastically.

"Okay, fine," said Jasper. "But they are right you know. I don't even have to be there to feel the pent-up sexual frustration emanating from you and Bella."

"I cannot believe this!" I almost yelled. I kept quiet then and listened to Bella. I heard the shower running so I guess she didn't hear me.

"Believe it, Edward," said Rosalie. "We're here to support you in any way we can. You can ask Emmett and me any questions, and we'll be happy to answer them so you can start having sex already."

"You are seriously not ordering me to have sex with my wife! I think I should be making that decision."

"Oh, typical caveman!" said Alice. "What does Bella think about this then, huh?" I opened my mouth to say something but then thought against it.

"Besides, Edward," said Emmett. "What are you gonna do out there? Play monopoly?"

"I really don't think it's any of your business what Bella and I plan on doing!" I shot back.

"You know mom went out of her way to fix up the house for you, don't you?" asked Alice. She always knew when to bring out the guilt card.

"It's no problem at all, Edward. Do as you wish and pay no mind to your siblings," said Esme.

"Mom!" I cried. "How could you guys talk about my sex life in front of our mother?!"

"Dad's here too," said Jasper. "And what sex life?" I heard then all laughing on the other line. I held on to the bridge of my nose which was the only thing that kept me from smashing my cell phone in my hand.

"Now, now, children. Stop teasing your brother." Carlisle reprimanded. "Edward, I want you to know, no matter what your decision is, we will support you, but you have to talk to Bella about this."

"What decision? I didn't say I wasn't going to do anything!"

"That's not what my visions tell me." Alice retorted.

"Urgh! This might just be the most embarrassing moment I've ever had in my whole hundred-year life!" I said bleakly. "Now if you'll excuse me, my wife and I are going to bed."

"Ooh! They're going to bed!" teased Emmett. I growled into the phone which made their laughter stop.

"What a party pooper," said Emmett. "No wonder why you're so uptight. You really need sex."

"Don't worry, Emmett," said Alice. "We won't have to worry about that after Edward hangs up."

"What are you talking about? Uh! Never mind! I am going to hang up now and then turn off my phone. Goodnight." I snapped my phone shut and being true to my word, I turned it off. I ran a hand through my hair as I tried to shake off the anxiety I was feeling. I sighed and headed over to our room. I almost choked on my own tongue when I saw the scene that greeted me.

_**A/N: So how was it? Please read and review! Here's a few questions I would like you to answer on the review. **_

_**Did I deviate from the story in any way?**_

_**Is there an OOC you wish to inform me about?**_

_**Do you have any suggestions?**_

_**Thank you!**_

_**danielleanne**_


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the copyrighted characters that I write about

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the copyrighted characters that I write about. No copyright infringement intended. Please don't sue. So hope you like this chapter! Please review after! It'll help me write faster! Haha. Take care! **_

_**Check out my profile so you'll be updated on my author notes.**_

_**A/N: It's finally here. It took me a week and countless reviews urging me to continue the story. Be thankful for my sudden burst of creativity. If it's not good enough for you, then I'm very sorry. I was in a rush. Have fun!**_

BELLA

I couldn't put my finger on it, but I was very sure that Edward was acting very strange. First of all, he was acting very jittery which was completely out of character for him, and then he kept insisting that I should sleep, on our honeymoon! Normally, I would have kept on thinking about this little problem, but when I stepped foot inside the master's bedroom, I quickly forgot about Edward's unusual behavior.

Before me stood the most glorious bedroom I've ever laid eyes on. In the center sat an enormous bed covered in golden silk brocade sheets with pillows of the same material arranged on top. Above it hung a painting of the mountains that looked vividly realistic at first glance. Across the room stood a massive stone fireplace that made the room much cozier than it already was. The window, which was more likely a glass wall, showed the large expanse of the mountainside and if you squint your eyes a little, you would definitely see beyond the horizon.

I ran giddily around the room touching and feeling every surface of the antique furniture. I remembered then that I was supposed to go to sleep so I went inside the door at the far end of the room where the bathroom and closet were located. When I got inside I couldn't help but gasp at the sight. The closet was definitely larger than my old room back at Forks and one side held my clothes while the other held Edward's. Before we left, Alice assured me that we didn't need to bring anything because everything was ready for us here. Winter clothes lined a part of my side of the closet while the rest were clothes that I could wear inside the house. On a chair in front of the vanity mirror lined with almost all known beauty products to man, sat a little paper bag with a pink little note attached to it.

I walked over and read the note.

_You'll need this. I picked this out for the first night! It matches the bedspread, don't you think?_

_Love,_

_Alice_

I looked inside the bag and found a skimpy red green negligee that only a Victoria's Secret model could pull off. Only Alice could foresee the need for lingerie. I hoped she didn't see any more than that. I thought twice about wearing it. Edward seemed a little insistent on telling me to sleep and I was starting to agree with him.

I was going to put it away then I noticed that the tag was still on with another note was written on it.

_There's an energy bar inside your suitcase. No sleep for you tonight! Call us in the morning and tell your new sisters all about it!_

_Love,_

_Alice and Rosalie_

I felt myself blush at the thoughts that came in my mind. It figures Alice and Rosalie would have the ability to make me feel embarrassed all the way across the country. I put the negligee down and started undoing my dress. I slipped on the negligee and pulled out the pins in my hair and let it fall down. I searched my suitcase for that energy bar and took a large bite out of it.

I took a look in the mirror and it was like I saw a different person. With my make-up still on and my hair in disarray, I looked like a sultry vixen. I flashed a smile at myself and then discovered that my teeth was now covered in chocolate bits. I brushed my teeth and then checked my teeth again. I chuckled to myself and went back into the bedroom. I positioned myself on the bed, trying to find a pose that would make Edward crazy.

I thought about it again and decided to go under the covers. No, no, no. He'll think I'm ready to sleep. I took off the covers and replaced them again. I walked around the bed and then stubbed my toe on the post.

"Ow!" I exclaimed while jumping around on one foot. Then I heard the door click open and then I quickly jumped on the bed.

By the expression on Edward's face, I was sure the unexpected position was a lot to take in. Why wouldn't it be? I was lying face down on the bed with my butt arched and my hands propped up in front of me. I looked like a frickin' porn star.

"Hi, darling!" I said to him sheepishly as I turned over.

"D-d-darling! I thought you were asleep?" said Edward.

"On the contrary," I said to him as I shifted into a more comfortable sitting position. "I don't feel sleepy at all!"

"I-I-I see…" said Edward. He didn't look at all like a man who was ready to ravish his wife. In fact he looked like he looked terrified.

"Aren't you coming to bed?" I asked while patting the spot next to me.

"I, I, I need to brush my teeth first!" He dashed off towards the bathroom and I could've sworn I heard the lock click. What was going on?

I sat up on the bed and waited patiently for Edward to return. Three minutes. Ten minutes. I felt the comings of a yawn and forced myself to suppress it but to no avail. I wanted to take a bite of that energy bar again but I left it inside the bathroom.

Fifteen minutes. Twenty minutes.

EDWARD

I'm a fool. A stupid, stupid fool. How could I not take this lovely creature and make her mine tonight?

Will the heavens never cease to torture me? There was my wife in a shiny green nightgown in a very enticing position. I remembered one of Emmett's playboy magazines right then.

I felt that usual sensation inside my trousers that came up most of the time when Bella dared me to go further than my limits. We were married now. There were no more limits.

I paced around the bathroom trying to find a way out of this mess. I thought about turning Bella into a vampire while she slept. The idea was thrown out the window quickly. First of all I couldn't do it without Carlisle here. Second of all, Carlisle won't approve of my decision. And third, Bella will never, ever, ever, forgive me.

Why did I have to be a vampire? I couldn't use human excuses. I can't say I'm too tired, or that I need to use the bathroom. If I could read Bella's mind, I was sure she was thinking why I needed to brush my teeth since I don't have any cavities or bad breath.

I bumped into Bella's suitcase and it opened. A paper bag was peeking out of it and as much as I loathed myself for doing it, I peeked inside. It was empty except for a pink piece of paper and discarded price tag. I noticed there was some writing on it.

A low growl escaped my lips when I saw both of the notes. Immediately my cell phone started vibrating.

"You sneaky little…" Before I could finish, my sister's perky little voice interrupted me.

"Hey pot! I'm kettle. I believe you called me black."

"That was a low trick." I told her. I heard a distinct click on the other end and heard Rosalie's voice.

"Naughty, naughty brother. I expected you to at least be a gentleman and acknowledge Bella's wishes."

"What are you talking about? She didn't ask for anything!" I retorted. "And would you please stop putting me on speakerphone!"

"You are such a guy, Edward! Don't you know anything?" said Alice. "And you're not on speakerphone. We're on a call conference."

"That makes it much more private, then." I said sarcastically.

"Emmett, talk to Edward. Tell him a thing or two about girls." Rosalie ordered. I heard some scuffling on the other end and then heard my brother's booming voice.

"They're right, Edward," said Emmett. "It took me twenty years to get it but it seems that girls don't tell you exactly what they want. They tend to use alien girl language that they expect us to understand."

"What? I cannot believe this! You're giving me advice on women!" I yelled in a whisper.

"I don't have that problem since I can feel women's desires before they even act on it."

"Jasper! You might as well put me on speakerphone! Call mom and dad while you're at it!" I muttered. I heard a small beep after that.

"We're here, Edward," said Esme.

"What do you need to talk about with us, son?" asked Carlisle.

"I was being sarcastic!" I complained. "I can't deal with this right now. I'll just go out there and tell Bella how I feel about this."

"Urgh! You're too late!" said Alice. I grumbled a quick goodbye and closed the phone. I peeked out of the door and saw Bella sleeping peacefully on top of the covers. As pathetic as it sounds, I breathed a sigh of relief knowing that I wouldn't have sex with my wife tonight.

"Idiot!"

_**Please read and review!**_

_**Thanks so much!**_

_**-danielleanne**_


End file.
